Hikari 3: Brother My Brother
by Riku no kage
Summary: Only read if you want to see how much a few years and a ton of bricks can change a person's writing style. Keep the bleach handy, your brain will need it. Warnings include: Mary Sue, OOC, and hormonal teenage girl as author.
1. Leon

A/N: Okay, YAY, new fic! This one I've altered like ten thousand times, and I'm gonna give you the best version I have so far, meaning it's still in the works...

Teek: So what else is new?

Me: ((shrug)) Dunno.

* * *

The back of her head throbbed painfully, jarring her half-concious mind back into reality. Biting back a curse, she sat up, quickly at first, then more slowly as her head gave another painful throb and a wave of dizzyness swept over her. Propping herself up on one hand, she looked around at her surroundings calmly, taking in every detail with the ease of forced habit.

Somehow she had managed to land in the middle of a plaza, surrounded on two sides by balconies accessed by stairs. Directly to her left was a small alcove leading to a door emblazoned with a simplified flame. To her right were two larger doors, one made of wood, one of some unknown substance and painted bright colors, shaped vaguely like a star-topped keyhole. In front and to her left was a brightly lit fountain.

Using the wall behind her as leverage, Mizu got slowly to her feet, fighting back another wave of dizziness. Finally standing somewhat erect, she looked around again, this time for anything she could use as a possible weapon. She took a step forward and something crunched under her foot. Looking down, she saw the splintered blade of one of her wooden scimitars.

_Sora's gonna kill me,_ she thought absently. Reaching down, she unbuckled what remained of the welcoming presents given to her by Sora and Selphie. Sighing regretfully, she tossed the useless hilts to the side. She took another couple of steps forward, then decided she didn't like the feeling of not having a weapon with her. So, she turned back and grabbed the hilt of one of the splintered scimitars. It still had enough of the blade left that she could use it as a weapon. Feeling reassured with something solid and sharp, if wooden, in her hand, Mizu started walking toward the large wooden door again.

She heard a soft scrabbling noise off to her right after about five paces. Her head snapped around and she scanned the shadows for the source of the noise. She thought she saw a shadow moving amongst the other shadows, but it could have been her imagination over-acting. To her left, she head what sounded like a footstep, and her head automatically pivoted towards the sound.

"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?"

Subconsciously, she brought the splintered scimitar up into a guard position, holding it instinctively like a dagger. Then, she heard the scrabbling noise behind her again, and turned in time to see some sort of creature lunging at her. She back-pedaled and sliced at it in one swift motion, her heart hamering somewhere in her throat. Then, as another creature attacked, she grew calm, calculating, as her world narrowed to just her and the enemy. Adrenaline flooded through her veins, giving her extra strength and endurance and heightening her senses. All fear, all emotion drained away, leaving only enough thought for her to accurately judge what the Heartless were going to do next.

The Shadow leapt at her again, and she kicked it out of the way, right into a Soldier Heartless which had been crouched to attack her side. An Air Soldier chose then to swoop down at her head, and she ducked and rolled out of the way, right into a corner. She swore and held her impromptu blade in front of her as the trio of Heartless advanced.

Out of nowhere, a large, broad blade swept the Shadow and Soldier asside, just as the Air Soldier made another pass at her head. Mizu punched out with the hand that held the scimitar hilt as hard as she could, connecting solidly and sending the Heartless tumbling head-over-rump into a nearby wall.

"Run, kid!" shouted the man weilding the Gunblade, taking another swipe at the grounded Heartless. Mizu needed no more encouragement and pelted for the large wooden door, wondering briefly how she knew what the Gunblade was then shrugging it off. She wrenched the door open and ran through, pausing long enough for the man to across the threshold as well, then shoving the door shut with his help on the faces of the Heartless.

When the door had closed with a satisfying _boom,_ Mizu turned and leaned against it, trying to regain her breath and slow her heartrate. The man recovered faster than her, and stood a few feet away, surveying her through a glare, his face hidden in shadows.

"Thanks for the help," Mizu managed to gasp out. "Damn, I'm out of shape."

"You're welcome," the man replied absently. Then, much more sternly, "Who are you?"

"Me?" Mizu asked stupidly. "I don't know. Most people just call me Kage, sometimes Shadow."

"You don't know?" the man repeated skeptically.

"Amnesia," Mizu explained. The man opened his mouth as if to say "Ah," and nodded once.

"How long?"

"'Bout a year. Mebbe longer, I wouldn't know. The most recent case started almost a year ago, at any rate. Why?"

"Just curious, I guess. You remind me of someone is all."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there. All I really know about my past is that I must have had a lot of training in weapons, since I recognized your Gunblade for what it was."

This seemed to surprise the man, as he tensed slightly.

"Have you ever heard of the Keyblade?" he asked. Mizu gave him a blank look.

"Okay, there you stumped me," she admitted. "No, wait... A sword shaped like a key, right? That would fit the name...Um... Y'know, the name does ring a bell, but I don't know why. More like a gong, really, but that's beside the point."

"Don't worry about it," the man said. "Look, you should probably stay here a while. The town's still a little dangerous, though. This is the safest District. I'd suggest you rest up a bit."

"Know where I could get any good weapons?" Mizu asked, holding up her scimitar hilt as an explanation.

"Afraid not," the man replied.

"Y'know, I just noticed something," Mizu said almost accusingly. "This entire time I haven't been able to see your face, and I don't know your name either. Frankly, I tend to like to know who I'm talking to." The man stepped forward enough that she could see his face. His really, painfully familiar face.

How she recognized him she couldn't say. Everything about his face was familiar--the scar running across it, the eyes, even the set of his mouth, were all so familiar she could almost put a name to them. She drew in a sharp breath and stepped back a pace, eyes widening in shock.

"I know you," she whispered. "I don't know how, or from where, but I _know_ you!" She shook her head and looked at him again, but the familiarity of the features did not go away. "Who _are_ you?"

"Call me Leon," the man said. Mizu shook her head again.

"I'm sorry," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly and squeezing her eyes shut. "I think I'm thinking of a different person. I thought for sure..." Her eyes snapped open again and she stared at him. "What's your _real_ name?" Leon looked slightly shocked to hear her ask this, but replied just the same.

"Squall Leonheart," he told her.

"I don't get it," Mizu murmered. "I'm sure I've never met you before, but you look so familiar." Her head snapped up and she looked him dead in the eye, her own eyes opening wider. Now she knew where she recognized his face from. He was one of the men in a nightmare she had had back on the Destiny Islands. "You... You were there when... Oh my god... I-I gotta go!"

Mizu turned away and ran, pressing a hand to her head, which had started aching fit to burst when she finally got to see Leon's face. She turned right and ran up a flight of stairs, then turned left and continued running into a dead-end alleyway where she leaned against a large, wooden wall, gasping and shaking.

_Who the hell was he?_ she kept asking herself._ How do I know him? Where do I know him from?_ She turned and pressed her head against the cool stone of the building next to her. _Who is he? He's so familiar, who is he?_ She lifted her head up slightly and let it thump back against the wall three times.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked out loud for the billionth time that year. "Why can't I remember?"

She didn't even notice the tears pouring down her face, not even when she began choking back sobs. She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration as she continued to cry.

* * *

A/N: ((sigh)) I can make Mizu such a crybaby... 

Mizu: Yeah, well, I kind of leak when I get frustrated.

Me: Yeah, me too. Oh, well. Anyway, guys, I hope this fic is better than New World so far...


	2. Keyblades and Connections

A/N: Chppie 2, yaay! Other than that, I got nothin' to say. :P

* * *

When she had cried herself dry (which fortunately didn't take long), Mizu wiped her face off and decided to have a look around, if only to find somewhere that she could get a weapon of some kind. She walked out of the allyway and saw, to her astonishment, Leon leaning up against a wall, apparently waiting for someone. He saw her and politely looked away, back at the shop he had been staring at.

Mizu looked at the shop, too, and nearly gasped when Sora came out of it. Leon shoved himself off from the wall and walked towards Sora.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," he said, making Sora jump.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, pulling out some kind of weapon that could only possibly be the Keyblade.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," Leon continued, ignoring him, "so long as you continue to weild the Keyblade. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora protested.

"Never mind," Leon said. "Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What?" Sora yelped, dropping into a defensive-but-offensive position.

"All right then," Leon said, pulling out his Gunblade, "have it your way." Leon ran in and swiped his Gunblade at Sora in a huge over-hand arc, then side-armed, and continueing the pattern until Sora was knocked out.

"Now..." Sora was saying, "you're... gonna... You're gonna..." Sora hit the pavement with a dull _thud_.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a lump," Mizu muttered.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," said a girl coming in behind the man. Mizu felt a jolt of familiarity at seeing this girl's face, too, only stronger this time. Mizu backed away a step and pointed at the girl.

"Dear god, I know you too," she blurted.

"Leon," Yuffie said, staring at Mizu with an odd look on her face. "Who is she? She looks like the Munchkin..."

"You noticed it too?" Leon asked. "I thought it was just a trick of the light. Anyway," Leon knelt down next to Sora and picked up the Keyblade. "I went easy on him." Leon stood up again. "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse..."

"Can someone fill me in or are you gonna ignore me for the rest of your conversation?" Mizu asked tartly. Leon shook his head.

"Sorry, Kage, but I don't want to get you involved in this," he said. Mizu snorted.

"I'm already involved," she snapped. "Sora's my friend, and my other two friends are missing too. And I can't ignore the fact that the Keyblade just happened to show up in my friend's hands. You're including me whether you like it or not." She leveled a glare at both Leon and the girl, who looked at each other. Leon raised an eyebrow questioningly at the girl, who shook her head and said, "I dunno, Leon, this could get too dangerous for her to handle."

"I can handle anything you can throw at me," Mizu snapped.

"Really?" Leon asked, then attacked her. Mizu stepped out of his path and stuck her foot out to trip him up. Leon regained his balance quickly and rushed her again, but Mizu ran up close to him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from attacking with his Gunblade at least temporarily. Leon backed down and glared at her, then sighed. "Fine, you pass."

"Good," Mizu said. "Now you gonna fill me in or what?"

"I suppose we should," Leon said. "But let's get somewhere a little more private, first. I don't want just anyone to hear this."

"I still say you're slipping," the girl said absently, looking at Sora.

"I went easy on him," Leon admitted, also looking at Sora. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse..."

"Could someone fill me in PU-LEASE!" Mizu snapped.

"Fine," Leon said, picking up Sora and starting to walk away. "Follow me..."


	3. Explanations

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates, but my family and I took a trip to South Dakota for ten days and I kind of had to pack and stuff... Anyway, here's Chappy 3 and stuff, please don't hate me!

* * *

"So," Mizu said, seating herself at the room's only table, "what the hell is going on?"

"How about we wait for your friend to wake up," Leon suggested. "I don't want to repeat myself either."

"Good luck," Mizu said with a snort. "That kid could sleap through an earthquake. But, y'know, I got plenty of time where my friends are concerned, so yeah, we can wait."

Leon and the girl exchanged looks again. The girl shook her head and shrugged, then turned her attention back to Sora. Mizu just watched them for a bit, then sighed.

"Well, so long as we're waiting," she said, "I'd like an introduction."

"I'm Yuffie," the girl said.

"That counts," Mizu said with a shrug. "My friends call me Kage."

"Nice to meet you, Kage," Yuffie said, then turned her attention back to the unconcious Sora again. "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Sora stirred a little and opened his eyes, sitting up. "You okay?" Yuffie asked, concerned.

"I guess," Sora muttered.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Yuffie explained. "But it's your heart they really want, becuase you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," Sora said, apparently not having heard a word of what Yuffie said. Mizu burst out laughing.

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked. "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." By now Mizu had managed to compose herself, but offered yet another un-lady-like snort at the "great ninja" bit. Yuffie ignored her and turned to Leon, saying, "I think you might have overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon," Leon replied absently.

"That must be some lump you got, Sora," Mizu said.

"Shadow!" Sora said, surprised to see Mizu. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up so these two can explain what the heck's going on, that's what," Mizu said. "So, now you're up. Can you two please fill us in? Starting with the Keyblade?"

"The Keyblade..." Yuffie said, pacing. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," she explained to him. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said. "But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade from beside him as he spoke, then swung it in a side-armed arc, where it disappeared then reappeared in Sora's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora snapped. "What's going on here?"

"I've been trying to get them to tell me that ever since they knocked you out cold," Mizu said with a grin at the offended look on Sora's face.

"Okay," Yuffie said, "you know there are many other worlds out there besides yours and this town, right?"

"Well," Sora said, but Mizu cut him off before he could continue.

"We guessed," she said. "Well, Riku did. He first started thinking about it the day Kairi showed up. My arrival kind of confirmed it. Something tells me this isn't supposed to be common knowledge. A bit like a secret, right?"

"They've been secret because they've never been connected," Leon said. "Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you," Yuffie explained patiently, now sitting next to Sora, "you remember?"

"Those without hearts," Leon continued. "The darkness in people's hearts--that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart."

"Hey," Yuffie asked, "have either of you ever heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Sora asked.

"The name sounds familiar, but..." Mizu said, shaking her head. "You have to remember, I have amnesia, so I couldn't say for sure. Why? What about him?"

"He was studying the Heartless," Leon explained. "He recorded his findings in a very detailed report."

"I'd like to see that," Mizu said. "Where is it?"

"It's pages are scattered everywhere," Yuffie said, almost sadly.

"Scattered?" Sora asked.

"What'd you do, Sora? Forget how to talk in whole sentances?" Mizu asked, earning a glare from Sora.

"To many worlds," Leon answered Sora, ignoring Mizu. "We think someone went to go find them, but there's something he needs first. A 'key' of some sort. Most likely, it's the Keyblade."

"So," Sora asked, holding up the Keyblade. "This is the key?"

"Exactly!" Yuffie said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon explained. "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora said, almost angrily.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master," Yuffie said consolingly. "And it chose you."

"So tough luck," Leon said, leaning against the wall again.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room..." Suddenly, Sora jumped to his feet, shocked, and a little frightened. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what?" Leon said, apologetically. "I really don't know."

* * *

A/N: Suspense... SUSPENSE! BEWARE THE SUSPENSE, BWAHAHAHA!

Teek: ((holds up a frying pan)) Mi-chan, can I borrow this?

Mizu: No, I'll do it. ((beans me with the Frying Pan Out of Hell)) SETTLE DOWN, BAKA ONA!

Me: ((lump)) Owie... T-T


	4. Conspiracy of the Past

A/N: ... I forgot what I was gonna say.

Teek: Again?

Me: Yeah.

Mizu: Not at all surprising, you know.

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, here's the new chapter, folks!

* * *

"I'm sure they made it, Sora," Kage said patiently. "I mean, if we managed to get away, I'm sure they did, too." Her eyes lost focus for a second, and she said, almost to herself, "I _know_ Riku got away alright..."

"But what if they didn't?" Sora asked in a panic. "What if the islands were destroyed while they were still on them? What if--"

Kage stood and smacked Sora across the face.

"Listen to me, Sora," she said, grabbing him firmly by the shoulder and staring straight into his eyes. "_Everyone is all right_. Panicing's not gonna help any one, got it? Settle down and think things through already!"

_That sounds like something Mizu would say,_ Leon thought absently

"Leon," Yuffie said quietly from beside him, also watching the two kids, "are you gonna do anything about this?"

Leon looked over at Kage and Sora again, and saw that Sora was noticably calmer.

"No," he said shortly. "Kage has things under control."

"She reminds me more and more of Mi-chan everytime I look at her," Yuffie admitted. Leon tore his eyes away from the kids to stare at Yuffie.

"You too?" he asked. "I thought it was just my imagination. But--" Another slap rang across the room.

"Dammit, Sora, _calm down!_" Kage snapped.

"But--"

"Butt me no 'buts,' Sora," Kage said. "Now just shut up and _listen_. You and I both made it off, and Riku was with me until I passed out, so I know he made it off, too. And Kairi was already missing by the time Riku and I were sucked off the islands, so she must have made it off, too. The only problem is that we don't know where they landed, so all we gotta do is find them! Right?"

"I guess," Sora said, still a little dazed from the slaps.

"Well, that's an improvement," Kage sighed. "Don't fall apart on me like that again, okay?"

"I'll try to remember that," Sora said.

"Good boy," Kage said, lightly patting the same cheek she had slapped. She then turned to look at Leon and Yuffie. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it," Yuffie said.

"Well, now that I got my explanations, I should go," Kage said, moving towards the door. "I gotta find somewhere that sells weapons. Catcha latta, guys!"

"Kage, wait a minute," Leon said, then turned to Yuffie. "Do you still have some of the munchkin's old knives?"

"Yeah," Yuffie said, "why?"

"Get them out."

"Leon, what are you up to?"

"Just do it."

Yuffie sighed and pulled a pair of daggers out from somewhere. "These are the only two I have. I think Cloud has the rest. Why?"

"I want Kage to use them," Leon said.

"What?" Kage and Yuffie asked.

"Mi-chan used materia, right?" Leon asked.

"Yes..." Yuffie said, not quite following.

"You haven't moved any of it, have you?"

"No, but what does that--? Oh." Dawning comprehension lit Yuffie's face as she got what Leon was trying to say.

"She could at least try a Fire spell," Leon said.

"Not indoors!" Yuffie yelped. "The whole place could go up if she messed up!"

"I have some water spells I could use to put out the fire," Leon said patiently. "Just let her try one spell."

"Leon, this is a mistake," Yuffie said. "I know what you're up to, okay? Kage is _not_ Mizu! I miss the kid as much as you do, I'll admit that, but..."

"You and I both know that she could have made it," Leon said.

"Squall, this is just wishful thinking," Yuffie said. "She was only _six_, there's no way she could have survived for nine years on her own!"

"Yuffie..."

"Squall, please, you _know _I'm rig--"

"Just try it, Yuffie," Squall snapped. "If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but this is the only way I know of to see if I am or not."

"What about the pendant? The scar?"

"Blue metal, heart-shaped, gold crown, set with a rose quartz, and hung on a matching chain?" Kage asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Yuffie said. "How did you...?"

Kage touched the pendant she was wearing, which was exactly how she'd described it.

"Maybe there's more than one," Yuffie said hastily.

"The scar?" Leon asked. "It's long, thin, and just barely above her kidney on the left."

Kage lifted her shirt enough for everyone to see the scar, her eyes widening even further and threatening to fall out of her head.

"C-c-coincidence," Yuffie said, her eyes almost as wide as Kage's.

"Three's conspiracy," Leon said, plucking one of the knives out of Yuffie's nerve-less fingers and tossing it to Kage. "Here, Kage, try a fire spell. Aim it... at the lamp on the table."

"Okay," Kage said, a little dazed, then turned her concentration to the lamp Leon had mentioned. Her eyes lost focus again and she raised her right hand, drawing a rune in the air with two stiffened fingers while absently slipping the knife into her belt with her left hand. After the rune was completed, she raised her hand high above her head and brought it down hard in a karate-chop. The lamp flared for a second, then burned brightly as though it had been turned on manually rather than magically. Kage's eyes snapped back into focus and she stared at the lamp, mouth working like a landed fish for a brief second before she managed to choke out two words. "Holy fuck!"

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other, Leon with a smug look on his face, Yuffie looking like she got smacked in the head with a board.

"It's Mizu," Leon said.

* * *

A/N: Blah... That's all I have to say. Blah. Leon thought absently. 

Mizu: ((glares at me)) Ta-witch.

Mismatch: Yo, Midget, that is SO my line!


	5. Headaches and Heartless

A/N: I have one review. ONE REVIEW! Thank you to the person who reviewed, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Here's the next chappie.

* * *

"Okay," Mizu said, taking a step backwards and a deep breath to compose herself. "That was... bizzare." 

"How did it feel, Kage?" Leon asked.

"Strangely enough, it felt... right, somehow," she said, shaking her head. "It was so strange, but it felt kind of like I was whole again for a second..."

"I think that clinches it," Leon said to Yuffie. "Doubt me now?"

"I can sure as hell try, Leon," Yuffie said. "But I'm not gonna."

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"We think we know who your friend is," Leon said.

"That's easy," Sora said, "she's Kage, Riku's shadow. She's been with us for almost a year and she's had amnesia the whole ti-- oh..."

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ knows who I am," Mizu snapped. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to find out on my own, okay?"

"Fine," Leon said with a shrug. "Have it your way. I'd probably react the same way."

"Here," Yuffie said, tossing the other dagger to Mizu. "Take this knife, too. It has the rest of... our friend's materia."

"Tactfully refrainig from saying 'your,' I notice," Mizu said, catching the dagger. "Thanks, you two. I feel a lot better with a weapon on me. But right now, I'm getting a headache, so I think I'll go get some fresh air if you don't mind. See ya."

She left the room and shut the door, then sighed. She hesitated a moment, torn between going back in and asking Leon and Yuffie to fill in her memory, and going out to find it on her own. She was sure that, no matter what she chose, she'd get her memories back. She sighed again and left the Hotel, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted.

_What if they're wrong?_ she asked herself. _They could be. What are the odds of me being this Mi-chan they keep talking about? _She paused, sighed, and looked up at the stars._ I hope they are. I mean, I like them, I feel like I can trust them. And, deep down, wherever my memories are, I know them! I want my memories back so bad, even more since meeting Leon and Yuffie. I want to know who I really am..._ She sighed again and continued walking.

She didn't even notice she had gone into the Accessory Shop until someone spoke.

"Hey, there, what can I--another kid..."

Mizu's head snapped up.

"Oh, hi!" she said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going... I, I think I should go..."

"Don't worry about it, kid," the man said. "You're not the first one to wander in here."

"Regular occurance, huh?" Mizu asked.

"You could say that. So, kid, you seem to have a lot on your mind."

"It's the stuff that's not on it I'm thinkning about," Mizu admitted, walking in the rest of the way and leaning on the counter.

"Come again?" the man asked.

"Let's get introductions out of the way first. My friends call me Kage."

"I'm Cid. I run this joint. So, Kage, what's on your mind?"

"Like I said, it's the stuff that's not on my mind that I'm thinking about. I have amnesia."

"That cleared it up a little," Cid said. "Hold on a second, I'll make some tea, then we can talk a little." A brief flash of something hit Mizu, and she started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Cid asked.

"I dunno why," Mizu admitted, "but I just got this strange image of you yelling 'Now just siddown and drink yer goddamn tea!' You ever say anything like that?"

"Yeah," Cid admitted, "about nine years ago when I met this group o' terrorists callin' themselves AVALANCHE. How'd you know about that?"

"No idea," Mizu said. "For all I know, I was there, or I knew someone who was. Nine years ago... I would have been six..."

"Yeah, now that I think of it, you _do_ look a little like this girl I knew back then. She was in AVALANCHE, too. Dunno what a six-year-old was doin' workin' with a bunch o' terrorists, but she seemed to fit in pretty good. Group was a bunch o' misfits tryin' to save the Planet from--"

"Shinra?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah," Cid said. "Hey, how'd you know that?"

"This girl you knew, who was with AVALANCHE, what was her name?"

"Mizu Hikari, but everyone called her either Mi-chan or the munchkin." By now the tea was ready, and Cid poured them both a cup, then motioned for her to sit down on the couch across from the counter. "You really do look like her, though. Blond hair, green eyes. Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if you were Mi-chan."

"Leon and Yuffie seem to think I am," Mizu said absently.

"Oh, you've met them, have you?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, they filled me and Sora in on the goings-on around here. Heartless, Keyblades, yadda yadda yadda..." Mizu took a sip of tea. "I don't think Sora got a word of it, except that worlds are being destroyed and our islands were one of 'em. And that our friends are in danger, of course."

"You said 'our.' They your friends too?"

"Yuh, for the past year. That's how long I've known them, anyway. And that's how long my latest spout of amnesia's lasted. I dunno if I've had it before or if this is my first case, but I still can't remember a thing further back than when I came to the islands... Just vague feelings every now and then, but nothing I can latch on to.It's annoying, frustrating, and a right pain in the ass. Pardon my language."

"That's alright, I've heard and said worse," Cid said.

"Hm..." Mizu said, then drained the last of her tea and stood. "Thanks for the tea and lendin' and ear, Cid, I needed both."

"Don't worry about it, Kage," Cid said. "If there's anything I can do to help, you let me know."

"Okay, I will." Mizu started for the door, then turned back. "Inspiration struck--is there a way you can get me to other worlds? I wanna find my friends and my memories, and I don't think either one is here."

"I could build you a ship," Cid said thoughtfully, "but it'll cost ya. I got a business to run, y'know."

Mizu grinned. "Yeah, I gotcha. Lemme know how much it'll cost, and I'll see if I can't scrounge up enough munny for ya."

"I'll let you know when I'm done with the ship, Kage," Cid said. "Until then, try to stay outta trouble, okay?"

"Keyword 'try,' right?" Mizu asked with a sly grin. "Okay, I'll do my best. See ya later, Cid." Mizu left the shop and wandered yet again, somehow finding her way to the Third District, the same place she had landed after the islands were destroyed. She was up on a terrace, and heard a ruccus, so she went over to the edge to look. There, she saw Sora and two others, one a duck, the other vaguely resembling a dog, fighting a gigantic suit of purple armor.

"Heck, the what?" she said absently, then ducked a flying arm.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I like reviews, in case you haven't noticed... 

Teek: You just want to be liked.

Me: Duh!


	6. The Three Friggin' Musketeers

A/N: No disclaimer of any sort. Never has been, now that I think about it... I'm gonna try to make regular updates, but with school coming up and what-not, I'm not sure if that's gonna be possible. Luckily I have early release this year, but I might get a job, so never mind...

Teek: Oi, Twerp! The fic?

Me: Oh, yeah, I was gonna do that, wasn't I? R&R please, people.

* * *

_How often is it,_ she asked herself_, that you have to duck flying body parts when you're in the fricking _audience

Mizu was trying her best to watch Sora fighting, but so far all she was managing was avoiding getting brained by gigantic purple thumbs.

"This--is getting--rediculous!" Mizu growled while ducking and dodging the Guard Armor. Finally getting fed up with it, but not really wanting to jump in, she ducked behind the wall and pressed her back up against it, trying to stay as out-of-the-way as humanly possible.

"Well this is getting me nowhere fast..." she growled. "I gotta come up with some cash for the ship, gotta stock up on potions, and I'm sitting here trying not to get skewered by flying purple fingers! Could this day get any worse!" As soon as she said that, Sora and his comrades finished off the Guard Armor, and began talking. Mizu missed some of it, but managed to catch Sora talking.

"So," he asked, "you were looking for me?" The duck and the other one both nodded and said something along the lines of "Uh-huh!" Mizu swung her legs over the side of the terrace wall and watched the trio.

"They, too, have been seeking the weilder of the Keyblade," Leon said, nearly scaring Mizu off the wall.

"Hey," said the dog-like person to Sora, "why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Surprisingly, not even the promise of seeing other worlds cheered Sora up. He seemed preoccupied, worried about something, probably Riku and Kairi. Instead of immediately perking up, all he said was, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course," the duck said, much too quickly for Mizu's liking. The duck's friend leaned over and whispered something, but Mizu couldn't hear it. She could, however, see their expressions, and the one on the duck's face dropped her opinion of him about three notches.

"Sora," Leon said, apparently not able to hear the duck and his buddy either, "go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora still didn't look any happier. In fact, he looked sort of hopeless.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied absently.

"But you can't come along looking like that," the duck said. Mizu clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. The duck had dropped another ten points on her "People I Like" list. Not even what the duck had to say next redeemed him. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

_Patronizing ball of feathers,_ Mizu thought scathingly as the duck dropped two more slots on the list.

"Yeah," the duck's friend said, leaning over so his face was level with the duck's, "ya gotta look funny, like us!" The duck pushed his friend's face away, obviously annoyed and just as obviously trying not to show it.

"This boat runs on happy faces," the duck said, trying hard to ignore the other person.

"Happy?" Sora asked, still in the depressed sort of voice. Then, unexpectedly, Sora made the worst happy face in acting history, with a big cheesy grin that didn't quite reach his eyes like it normally did. The duck and his friend started laughing so hard that they should have been turning blue, and Mizu just barely managed to choke back a peel of laughter.

"That's one funny face!" the duck's friend managed to say through his laughs.

"Okay, why not?" Sora asked after they had caught their breath. "I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck," the duck said, holding out his hand. Er...wing.

"Name's Goofy," Donald's friend said, holding out his hand, too.

"I'm Sora," Sora said, adding his own hand to the pile.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy said.

"You guys sound like the Three friggin' Musketeers," Mizu said from her perch.

"Kage!" Sora exclaimed as she jumped down. She tilted her head and grinned at him.

"Yo, Sora," she said, completely ignoring Donald, who was trying to get her attention so he could introduce himself.

"Hey... Kage," Leon said. Mizu turned to him now and grinned at him, too.

"Thanks for not calling me Mi-chan or anything, Leon," she said. "I'd really hate it if you and Yuffie were convinced and wind up wrong anyway."

"I understand," Leon said. "Come with me, though. There's someone I want you to meet. You too, Sora."

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger, cliff-hanger, cliff-hanger. AGAIN! At least I'm good at them. 


	7. The Past Strikes Again

A/N: Okay, I have the rest of this fic typed up and ready to go, but I gotta wait for school to start because my friend Rebecca has my bloopers, and I wanted to add them to some chapters!

Teek: Minus the random yaoi-hentai-ness, right?

Me: Yeah, I don't really want to scnadalize the readers any more than I already do by pairing RIku with Mizu.

Mizu: Is that a shot at me!

Me: Do you want it to be?

Teek: ((beans me and Mizu)) Behave, children.

* * *

"Kage, Sora, this is Aerith," Squall said, indicating a young woman with brown hair and a pink dress. 

"Aerith," Yuffie said to the girl, "this is the girl we told you about. She calls herself Kage, but we think she might be Mizu. And this guy here is Sora, the Keyblade Master."

"Riku calls me Mizu," Kage said absently under her breath, but Squall and Yuffie both heard and exchanged that look again. Aerith walked up to Kage and leaned down so they were both looking into each other's eyes. After a second, Kage's eyes widened and she lurched back a few paces, one hand darting to her daggers, the other up as if to ward of an attack.

"You're _dead_!" she exclaimed. "You _died_! How the f--! I mean--! Holy SHIT!" Sora's jaw dropped, but Aerith only smiled sadly.

"In a sense," she said quietly to Kage, "yes, I did die. My body returned to the Planet's Lifestream, but I was reborn because my task was not yet complete." Kage relaxed slightly, and took her hand away from her dagger, though Squall noticed that it never strayed far from the hilt.

"Okay, I guess," she said. "Something tells me you're telling the truth. Excuse me, I need to be alone for a while..." Kage turned and walked away, a lot calmer than she was when she had run into Squall.

After seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy off (A/N: I'm gonna skip that part because I'm just lazy like that!), Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie stood around outside the Item Shop's lower entrance.

"What do you think, Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"She's definitely Mizu," Aerith replied. "Give her a little time. I'm sure she'll remember eventually."

"She doesn't seem to really _want_ to remember, though," Yuffie said.

"With a past like hers, who can blame her?" Squall asked. Everyone was silent a moment before Yuffie spoke up again.

"Aerith," she asked, "you and Mizu were so close, closer than sibs. If she barely remembers _you_, what makes you so sure she'll be able to remember anything at all?"

"Her memories are still there," Aerith said quietly. "Burried deep in the darkest part of her heart, where all forgotten memories go. And despite what you may think, we weren't really all that close. Cloud, Red XIII, Vincent, and Cid were a lot closer to her than me. Actually, Yuffie, _you_ were closer to her than I was. She thought of you as a kind of older sister. She really looked up to you."

"Really?" Yuffie asked, touched in spite of herself judging by the look on her face. "I never knew that." Aerith nodded.

"If I had to," she continued, "I'd probably rank the members of AVALANCHE she was close to in this order: Cloud, Red XIII, Vincent, Cid, you, Cait Sith, Tifa, me, then Barret."

"I knew Cloud meant a lot to her," Yuffie said. "And she meant a lot to him. I almost never saw those two apart." Yuffie laughed and leaned her head back, staring at the stars. "I remember, she used to always call Cloud '_aniki,_' and he'd call her '_shisuta-chan._' It was kind of cute, now that I think about it. And you she always called '_nesan_.'"

"She called you 'Theif' a lot, didn't she?" Squall asked. Yuffie nodded, and he laughed. "Yeah, she told me about it once. She used to call me '_jikei_.'"

"And Cid was '_otosan,_'" Aerith continued. "And Vincent was '_ojisan_.' Tifa was... Now that I think about it, Mizu sometimes called Tifa 'Mom,' or '_okasan._'"

"Yeah, I guess Tifa was kind of a mother to Mi-chan," Yuffie said thoughtfully. "She never really had any nicknames for Red XIII, Cait Sith, or Barret, did she?"

"She was a fairly odd child, wasn't she?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, she was," Yuffie acknowledged, an odd glint in her eye. "She could forgive _anything._ I remember asking her once if she hated Sephiroth, and she just stared at me like I'd grown another head or something and said, 'No, I don't hate him, I pity him.' Hojo, however... That girl was out for his hide when she found out that he was Sephiroth's father. Using his own son as a labrat just really ate at her. I understand that, but sometimes I just don't understand her in general."

"She was always so much older than her years," Aerith said. "She had the soul of a grown woman, poor baby. To go through all that at such a young age and still be sane, it's remarkable. And to be able to forgive Sephiroth, when he was the cause of so much of her pain..."

"No," Squall said thoughtfully, then looked up at the two women, "she told me something once that I don't think she ever told you two. If I remember right, her exact words were, 'when you get right down to it, it all boiled down to Hojo.'"

"Is that all she had to say about him?" Yuffie asked.

"No, she proceeded to insult his family back about twelve generations with words no thirty-year-old pervert would be caught dead using." Squall started laughing at the memory. "I was scrubbing for ten hours straight after that little chat and still felt dirty, let me tell you!" After a little bit of heartly laughter, which slightly worried Aerith and Yuffie, Squall regained his usual composure, though a smile still hinted at the corners of his lips. "She brought out the best in all of us," he said quietly. "I never used to listen to anyone. I didn't want to get caught up in their problems, even after all my team and I had been through. Then Mizu came along and..."

"Everything changed," Yuffie said, a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to only care about myself and my village, never mind the rest of the world, then MIzu came along and proceeded to turn my life upside down and backwards." Yuffie sighed then said "I really miss that kid..."

"Give it time," Aerith insisted. "Just a little longer and you won't have to miss her anymore."

"I haven't seen her for nine years before today, so I guess I can wait a little longer," Yuffie said with a sigh.

"Hey," Cid called, walking over to the trio from his shop. "Anyone seen a kid, looks like Mi-chan, acts like Mi-chan?"

"Kage?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," Cid confirmed. "You seen 'er?"

"She went off somewhere a little while ago," Yuffie told him.

"You let her wander around _alone!_" Cid exclaimed.

"Relax, old man, Mizu can take care of herself," Yuffie said. "Don't have a cow, jeese!"

"I know Mizu can take care of herself," Cid snapped impatiently, "it's Kage I'm worried about!"

"Who, me?" Kage asked sweetly from behind Cid, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. "I'm fine, Cid, I can hold my own in any fight. What's up?"

"Yer ship's ready," Cid said.

"Cool," Kage grinned. "How much do I owe you?" Cid named his price and Kage dug into her pockets and came up with the necessary amount of munny. "Thanks, Cid, I owe ya one."

"Wait," Yuffie said, "you're not leaving town, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," Kage said coolly. "It's obvious Riku and Kairi aren't here anywhere, so I might as well try looking somewhere else, right?"

"I guess," Yuffie said. "But..."

"Besides," Kage continued, cutting Yuffie off in mid-protest, "even though I'm positive that you guys can fill in my memorie for me, I want to find them on my own, so I'm gonna look for them after I find my friends. And that _also_ requires getting out of here."

"I guess you have a point..." Yuffie said doubtingly. "But..."

"I've made up my mind, Yuffie," Kage snapped. "I appreciate your worry for me, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She turned to Cid now, and said in a much calmer tone, "I'm not sure if I'll know how to fly the ship. Think you could give me the basics?"

"Sure," Cid said. "Come on, it'll be easier if you have the controls in front of you."

Mizu nodded, then turned to Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith. "See you guys later, then," she said, then left with Cid.

"If she's _not_ Mizu, I'll eat my boots," Squall said with a chuckle.

"I wonder," Aerith said thoughtfully.

"Wonder what?" Yuffie asked.

"If Cloud made it. If anyone could reawaken her memories, it would be him..."

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dah! 

Teek: You gotta lay off the Sprite, Twerp.

Me: Don't I know it! I still want my bloopers back... Oh, and readers: beware the eventual twisting of the FF7 story-line in a later chapter, not to mention the spoiler or twenty.


	8. Preliminaries to Memories

A/N: Hey, uh, sorry about the lack of updates lately, but I've been kinda busy, and, uh...

Teek: Admit it, you were just goofing off.

Me: And there were the bloopers in Chapter 10 I had to finish typing up, you have to admit that I _was_ actually working on those!

Teek: And you couldn't post the chapters prior to that because...?

Me: Slipped my mind?

Mizu: Stop arguing, you two, at least she's updating again!

Me: Really!

Mizu: Besides, she had writer's block, remember?

Me: I did?

Teek: Bobbi, you _are_ writer's block!

Me: Whatever! Anyway, folks, R&R, please!

* * *

Mizu strode purposefully across the courtyard to the only other door in sight. Without even bothering to knock, she went in to the Coliseum's lobby. Looking around the relatively small room, she spotted a hallway leading further into the Coliseum, and followed it. At the end, she caught a glimpse of Sora running around and busting up barrels. She didn't say anything to attract his attention, only raised her eyebrow. Then she spotted the satyr with Donald and Goofy, and walked over to ask what in the world was going on.

"Goofy, Donald!" she called. Both looked over at her, and Goofy waved in greating.

"Oh, hello, Kage!" he said. "Uh, what're you doin' here?"

"Same as Sora's supposed to be doing: looking for Riku and Kairi. What _is_ that kid up to, guys?"

"He's going through training for the games," the satyr said, not once taking his eyes off of Sora. "That's it, kid, time's up!" he called to the boy. "You wanna try again?"

"Yeah!" Sora called back, not even looking over at them.

"Is there a point to the barrels?" Mizu asked.

"He has to destroy all the barrels in two minutes," the satyr said. "By the way, I'm Phil."

"Call me Kage," Mizu said. "That last round wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, the kid's pretty good, for a runt." Mizu stiffled a snicker.

"He's okay, I guess," Mizu said after a moment of watching Sora. "He could use a little work, though. I never really noticed how child-like his technique is. If I had the time, I'd train him up a bit, but I'll have to let experience handle that, now."

"Child-like!" Donald protested. "He's the Keyblade Master!"

"He's still a kid," Mizu said coldly.

"You're not that much older than he is," Donald retorted.

"Not in years, no," Mizu said quietly, once again wishing she had her memories back. "But he still has a lot of growing up to do," she said in a more audible tone. "I've seen the way he pouts when he doesn't get his way. And I've spent a lot more time with him than you have. I know him better than you, and I'm telling you he's still a kid."

"You a trainer, Kage?" Phil asked, having ignored Donald.

"Not _per se_, no," Mizu admitted. "I don't think so anyway. But I know an un-trained technique when I see one, and that's what Sora's using. I never thought about it back on the islands because we were never fighting for anything other than the exerscise back then. I thought I could get him to be great in a few years, but I obviously didn't get the chance."

"Yeah, a bit of training and he won't just be good, he'll be brilliant!" Phil said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't tell him that," Mizu cautioned. "Praise goes straght to his head. You gotta be a little hard on this kid in order to get anything out of him. Just the right mix of praise and criticism, and he'll go all out to be the best he can be. 'That was good, but...' seems to work really well on him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Phil said. Right then, Sora destroyed the last of the barrels. Mizu snuck back into the shadows where Sora couldn't see her when he turned and started walking up to Phil, who led them into the lobby before speaking.

"You know," Phil said to Sora, "you ain't bad, kid."

"Looks like I'm headed for the games," Sora said, a smug look on his face. Mizu resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan.

"Afraid not," Phil retorted.

"Why not?" Sora asked, offended.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Mizu now fought the urge to laugh as Goofy started counting the words on his fingers and coming up with twice what Phil said there'd be.

"Come on!" Sora protested.

"Wanna become a real hero?" Phil asked. "Start by mastering this spell."

Phil told Sora how to use a thunder spell, and Mizu tried to follow along, but she just didn't grasp the concept. She thought that using the materia on the knives Leon and Yuffie had given her was way easier. Sora left the lobby in a huff, and Mizu stepped out of the shadows again.

"A little harsh," she said, "but necessary. I assume you don't think he can handle himself in these 'games' of yours?"

"Didn't I just tell him that?"

"Not in so many words, no, but I like a little clarification every now and then. I do have to admit, though, I don't really understand what you told him about that spell."

"You probably wouldn't," Phil said. "You don't look like you use the kind of magic that he does."

"Ah, no, I don't." Mizu pulled one of the daggers from her belt and held it up to the light from one of the torches. "Those little jewels on the hilt? They're called materia. I use those as a kind of focus for different elements and magic. A few even give me certain abilities, like this purple one, here." She touched the materia she was talking about with the nail on her little finger. "It's a cover materia. It lets me intercept a blow meant for one of my companions. I don't know how I know all this about the materia, I just do."

"That's odd," Phil said. He was about to say something else when Sora walked back in.

"Kage!" Sora exclaimed on seeing her. "When'd you get here?"

"About two rounds at the barrels ago," Mizu said with a grin, slipping the knife back into her belt. "Wassup, squirt?"

Sora's bottom lip stuck out a little at the slight on his size, but he ignored it for the moment, and turned to present a slip of paper to Phil.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked, momentarily stunned.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Well... I guess so," Phil said. "We start with the preliminaries! You ready for the preliminaries?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said excitedly. Mizu groaned and followed the peanut-gallery out into the arena.

"Some real weirdo's signed up for the games," Phil warned. "Better watch yourself."

"I'm gonna go find a good view-point," Mizu said. "Good luck, Sora!" She trotted off around the arena towards the stands and climbed up a few rows before sprawling out on one of the benches. Apparently, she was the only person at the Coliseum who wasn't participating in the games other than Phil and some strange blue guy wearing a toga with his hair on fire.

After Sora won the first round, he went over to talk to Phil. Mizu was too far off to hear what they were saying, but she did notice a man walk by the group. He was fairly tall, whith spiked blonde hair and a tattered, blood-red cloak. She couldn't see his face properly, but she still felt a jolt when she saw him. It was that same feeling of familiarity she'd gotten when she first looked at Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid, only much, much stronger.

After Sora had won his second and third rounds, Mizu climbed down from her vantage point and began pacing around the arena, annalyzing Sora's style from every possible view-point in his fourth and fifth matches. After the fifth match, she was going to pass by a little alcove on the far end of the arena when she heard a voice and stopped dead in her tracks to eavesdrop.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" said a voice Mizu didn't recognize. She'd recently seen the man who seemed familiar and the other one with his hair on fire walk in there, and somehow she knew it wasn't the former who was speaking. "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

"The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" asked the other man. "Sorry, but my contract says--"

"I know!" roared Hades. "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Herculese in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

Mizu backed silently into the wall as the other man left. She caught a quick glimpse of his rage-filled face.

He may have a contract with the god of the underworld, Mizu found herself thinking, _but he's not really a bad guy. Somehow, I know that..._

Mizu found herself thinking, 

"Geez," Hades said when the other guy was out of ear-shot. "Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still suckers like him are hard to come by..."

Mizu's spine stiffened and her fists clenched in outrage at what Hades had said.

If he says one more thing about Cloud I will put his friggin' hair out! she thought angrily, then relaxed slightly as she realised what she had just thought. _Cloud? Is that his name?_ She shrugged and continued her prowling of the arena's perimiter.

she thought angrily, then relaxed slightly as she realised what she had just thought. She shrugged and continued her prowling of the arena's perimiter. 

Two rounds later, Sora, Goofy, and Donald went up against Cloud. Mizu's first thought when the combatants entered the field was, _Finally, a descent challenge for him._ She sternly told herself she meant that thought for Sora, but deep down she couldn't be too sure.

She watched the match torn between two loyalties: one she'd forgotten, and another for Sora. When Cloud got in the first hit, she bit her knuckles to hold back a chear. She started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, excitement flooding through her. It was a very, very close match, but one of Cloud's Sonic Blade techniques knocked Sora off-balance and onto one knee. Cloud raised his gigantic sword for the killing blow.

"Cloud, don't!" Mizu screamed at the exact same time that a gigantic, black, three-headed dog exploded it's way into the arena. She didn't know if it was her yell or Cerberus's sudden appearance that stopped him, but she was relieved that he stopped his attack anyway. In shock, Cloud dropped his sword.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot," Hades said laughingly from the other side of the stadium. "Accidents happen." He left before Mizu could do more than draw her daggers. She started to chase after him when Phil's shout stopped her.

"Herc!"

Mizu turned to see a man facing off against Cerberus, protecting Sora and Cloud so they could make their escape.

"Phil," Herculese called back, "get them out of here!"

Mizu took the hint and followed Sora, Goofy, and Donald back into the lobby.

"Whew, that was close!" Phil panted. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

Sora tried to go back into the arena, but Mizu grabbed his arm tightly.

"Are you nuts?" she hissed into his ear. "Let Herculese handle this, Sora!"

"Kid," Phil asked, "you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid," Sora said so calmly that Mizu let go of his arm in shock. Sora grinned over his shoulder at Phil. "You can decide if I'm hero material or not."

"Careful, kid!" Phil warned. Mizu swore and ran after him.

* * *

A/N: Beware the suspense... MWAHAHAHA!

Teek: You worry me.


	9. Reawakened Past

A/N: Short chapter... Blah. I like this one though. This version of it, anyway. I rewrote it at least eight times. So, please review and tell me what you think of it, it took me forever!

Teek: Only because you're an unbearable perfectionist!

Me: Am not!

* * *

"Thus," Phil was saying, "I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey! What do you mean, 'junior heroes'?" Donald protested.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true

hero," Phil informed the duck.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well," Herculese said, "that's just something you'll have to find out for yourself. Just the way I did."

"No problem," Sora said confidently. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while," Phil said. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle, first."

"Made a bit of a mess, did we?" Mizu asked with an apologetic grin.

"Okay," Sora said, walking out of the lobby, "we'll be back!"

"I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus!" Phil said when the door had shut.

"Just between us," Herc said confidentially to Phil, "I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in."

"My lips are sealed," Phil said.

"I think he did pretty good," Mizu said. "Don't tell him I said that, though, his head doesn't need to get any bigger. That was pretty slick, though. 'Junior heroes,' I mean. That's exactly what I was telling you about earlier. You gave him just the right amount of praise to boost his confidence level, and enough criticism that he'll try to do better." She leveled a wink at the satyr. "You really have a knack for this 'training' business, Phil." She then stood up straight from where she was leaning against a wall and stretched. She heard a vertebrae or two pop before she relaxed and started to leave. "Catcha guys later, okay?"

Once she was outside, she spotted Sora talking to Cloud across the courtyard. She still wasn't sure if Cloud was really his name, but it seemed right to her. Before she was even a quarter of the way across the courtyard, Cloud handed Sora something.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

"I think I'll pass," Cloud said, brushing his bangs out of his face. He turned and continued walking.

"Sora!" Mizu called before the kid could leave. When the man she thought was called "Cloud" passed her, she looked briefly up into his face, and they both stared into each other's eyes for a second. Mizu stopped in her tracks for the second time that day, her eyes wide, and pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god..." _I remember him!_

* * *

For a brief second, Cloud stared into sea-green eyes almost exactly like those of a little girl he had known nine years ago. He'd heard Sora talking to this girl just a few moments before the preliminary fights, and new just from her name that she wasn't the same girl Cloud had known. The little girl had been called Mizu Hikari, and this girl's name was Kage. He supposed it was possible that Mizu had decided to change her name, but he didn't think that was likely. Still, he thought it was a little odd that he saw a brief flash of recognition in the girl's eyes. He didn't, however, notice the slight gasp she made when they made eye-contact, or the dawning comprehension in Kage's eyes. He broke off eye-contact and continued walking.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him, and assumed Kage had gone to chat with Sora, when he felt slender fingers slip their way expertly into his pocket. He absently reached back and grabbed the would-be theif by the wrist, earning a soft "Ow!" as he twisted that wrist and glared at the culprit. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he recognized Kage, who was grinning in a way he had only ever seen Mizu grin: impishly.

"Let go of me, you spikey-haired jerk," she said calmly, grinning up at him. He could see laughter dancing in her eyes, exactly like Mizu's used to. Then it hit him.

"Mizu!" he exclaimed, scooping the now-teenaged munchkin into his arms and hugging her tightly. She laughed and returned his embrace.

"_Aniki_!" she said, slightly breathless. "I missed you so much!"

Cloud let her go for a brief moment to get a good look at her face and see how much it had changed in the last nine years. It had lost the roundness of child-hood, the cheek-bones and chin were more sharply defined. Her lips still held an infectious smile, but there was a hint of sorrow around her eyes. Her body was finally catching up with her spirit in maturity, and tanned a lot darker than it had been back in Midgar. Those expressive sea-green eyes still showed the soul of a grown woman, but he knew that that would never change. He pulled her into another, shorter, hug, then finally let her go.

"You've changed a bit, _shisuta-chan_," he told her.

"Join the club, big brother!" she laughed. It never ceased to amaze him how this girl, orphaned before she could walk and raised by a gang of theives, could find a little bit of humor in any situation.

* * *

A/N: Cloud got so OOC there...

Cloud: What else is new, with you writing this?

Me: Uhm... ((ponders))


	10. Reunion of Sibs

A/N: Blooper chapter, be warned! R&R please and stuff.

* * *

"_Aniki,_" Mizu said, "I think we're confusing the crap outta Sora. He's used to me having amnesia." 

"Is that why you didn't say anything to me until just now?" Cloud asked. Mizu nodded, slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, that's why," she acknowledged before calling to Sora. "Yo, Sora! Come over here, wouldja?"

"What's up, Kage?" Sora asked. "Do you have any idea how weird that looked?"

"A few," Mizu said, grinning again. "Sora, I know you two have already met, but I wanna introduce you to my big brother." Sora looked like she just smacked him in the head with a board.

"Your brother?" he asked, then looked from Cloud to Mizu and back again. "But..."

"Oh, he's not really my brother," Mizu said. "Not by blood, anyway. I just think of him that way."

"I'm old enough to be her father," Cloud admitted, rolling his eyes.

"And a very young dad _you_ would have been!" Mizu teased. "Oh, by the way, Sora, you lost the bet."

"Bet?" Sora and Cloud asked at the same time.

"Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?" Mizu said.

"Oh, no..." Sora moaned.

"Do I want to know, munchkin?" Cloud asked, trying not to laugh.

"Probably not," Mizu admitted. "But it does remind me of something. I'd love to stay and chat, _aniki_, but I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi. Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you again, but I'm worried about them."

"I'll look with you," Cloud said.

"Maybe you'll find whoever you were looking for if you go with her," Sora told Cloud, who put a protective hand on Mizu's shoulder.

"I already did," Cloud said. Sora looked stunned again.

"Oh..." was all he could think of to say.

"Really?" Mizu asked. "What about Tifa, and Barret, and Nanaki? Vincent? Cait Sith? Have you found them yet?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Cloud said. "I told them I was going to look for you, Yuffie, and Cid when I left."

"Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith are in Traverse Town," Mizu told him.

"Aerith?" Cloud asked. "But I thought she was--"

"Me too, but I saw her there, _aniki_. And Cid and Yuffie. Oh, and Squall was there, too!"

"Squall?"

"Yeah, Squall Leonhart. Y'know, tall guy, brown hair, scar across his face?"

"I know who you're talking about, but I thought he'd try to find the rest of his team from the SeeD academies."

"No, he's been trying to find the Keyblade Master," Mizu said, then pointed at Sora. "That runt, over there. And Ansem's notes on the Heartless. L-Squall said he thinks someone went to find the missing pages, but first he needed a key of some sort. Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith thought it might have been the Keyblade, so they started looking for it."

"How's Cid wrapped up in all this?" Cloud asked.

"He runs a couple of shops and builds gummi ships for a price. And he helps survivors settle in at Traverse Town."

"This is so weird," Sora said. "I'm used to Kage having amnesia!"

"Get used to me knowing who I am, Sora," Mizu said, slightly impatiently.

"I'm glad you have your memories back, Kage, but I'm just not used to it, that's all!" Sora said, then grinned at her. "I wonder how Riku's gonna take it, though."

To Mizu's horror, she actually blushed.

"Well-- Well, he'll just have to get used to it, too, if he has a problem with it!" she said a little more heatedly than she'd intended.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Kage," Sora apologized. "I was just--"

"I know, I know," Mizu said as calmly as she could. "I'm sorry, Sora, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Oh, have you found any leads on Riku and Kairi at all?"

"No," Sora said. "Sorry, I haven't. I've been looking as hard as I can, though!"

"As evidenced by your participating in the games," Mizu said. Sora was about to protest when she laughed at him. "I'm kidding, Sora! These 'games' should be good practice for you with your Keyblade, but since they've been kind of delayed, I think we should get back to searching for our friends, huh? I was gonna leave anyway, even if the games were still on."

"Why?" Sora asked. "I know you want to find Riku and Kairi, but wouldn't the games be good training for you, too?"

"Sora, I was raised by a gang of theives in the slums of Midgar. I was fighting for my life for a long time. I've already mastered the use of my daggers, and with my memories back and fresh in my mind, I should be better with them than ever, also considering that I learned a few new moves with those scimitars you and Selphie gave me. Which reminds me, they kind of splintered on impact with Traverse Town's paved floor. I'm sorry, but I couldn't prevent it."

"That's alright," Sora said. "I don't think wooden scimitars would be of much use against the Heartless anyway. Well, I think I'm gonna go looking for Riku and Kairi again. See ya, Kage. Nice meeting you, Cloud."

"Sora, hold up!" Mizu called. He turned back around and looked at her questioningly. She trotted up to him, leaving Cloud to stare after her and wonder what she was up to. "Sora, I want to ask you to do something for me. It's gonna sound a little strange..."

"What is it?" Sora asked. Mizu looked meaningfully at Donald and Goofy. Donald took the hint and dragged Goofy off to wait for Sora. When they were out of hearing distance, Mizu answered.

"I want to swear a blood-bond with you."

* * *

A.N: Okay, here are some bloopers for this chapter that my friend Rebecca and I wrote. If you don't like yaoi, yuri, incest, twincest, or any other form of ((ahemsexahem)), please don't read or you will most likely be scarred for life. Or infected with the fun of Hentai. Either way, if you don't want to be totally mortified AND/OR infected, please don't read. I say this for your sanity. nn No, really! Please don't report me... 

Characters that you might not know are Sidra (one of Rebecca's 4 alternate personalities), Semira (another one of Rebecca's alternate personalities and Sidra's Yami), Sorcha: (the third of Rebecca's alternare personalities and the _kage_ of the group), Legato (a mass-homicidal maniac from _Trigun_, and one of our "Gods," along with Sephiroth), Maru (a cute little Selkie dude who will kiss anyone and anything that looks even vaguely like a girl), Kit (my character for _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_), Azuika (one of my friends, she's trying to stay innocent nn), Patricia (my daddy, she's a girl, and the one who corrupted me into my Royal Hentai-ness), Ben (I don't know him, either, so never mind...), James the Puppy (in denial of being in the Royal Hentai Family, he's the pet and we annoy him with Hentai-ness and hugs), Tree (a running joke, he's actually the Duel Monsters card Green Phantom King), Jiyne (my character for Yu Yu Hakusho), Kay (my character for Yu-Gi-Oh!), Mismatch (my character for FF7, she has one blue eye and one green eye, hence the nick-name Mismatch, but her real name is Misty), Karth (my character for Gundam Wing, and also the name of the dragon medalion I wear around my neck), Shogai and Shi (my Dragon Knights characters, they're sibs. Shi is the boy), Rae (my Ruroni Kenshin character), Meri and Lilth (not Lilith, like Azui seems to think, these two are my Wolf's Rain characters and they're both girls and both lesbian and are a couple), Inea (my Inuyasha character, Inuyasha's daughter by somebody-or-other, but only 1/4 demon), Caine and Kane (my Dark Cloud characters, both girls, both have Atlamilia, and are practically the same person, only not), Koenna (my .hack/sign and .hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet character, she's a hacker and helps me get blackmail material!), Ren, Robin, Kismet, Ty, Dirk, Runil, & Lark (characters in a book I've been trying to write for five, maybe six years. Ren, Robin, and Kismet are sibs, Kismet and Robin being twins, Ty and Dirk are half-sibs, Runil is Dirk's _uke_ and Lark is Kismet, Robin, and Ren's dad), and anyone I didn't mention here I probably forgot to mention, are from an anime/manga/webcomic, or I mentioned in New World.

((Any and all bloopers may be subject to OOC-ness, Hentai, and a lot of beer))

* * *

Scene: Sora lost the bet, Take 1 

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Oh, no...

Riku: Here! ((tosses Sora a barracuda))

Sora: ((catches)) I ain't kissin' a 'cuda!

Director: Cut!

Take 2

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Oh, no...

Riku: Catch, Sora! ((tosses goldfish crackers at Sora))

Sora: ((catches)) Woo-hoo! Goldfish! ((eats))

Mizu: Uh... Does that count?

Director: No. Cut!

Take 3

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Crud. ((finds a goldfish that isn't a cracker and kisses it))

Director: Cut!

Sora: Yuck...

Mizu&Riku: ((laughing so hard they can barely breathe))

Take 4

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: ((sigh)) Okay... ((kisses Sidra))

Sidra: ((slaps Sora silly :AACK! Alliteration:))BOBBI! You said he wasn't gonna do that!

Bobbi: I said I wasn't gonna _make_ him do that. He did it on his own.

Sidra: ((totally POed))

Take 5

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: ((rolls eyes)) Alright, if you want me to that bad... ((kisses Bobbi))

Bobbi: EEP! ((blushes)) Sora!

Sidra: ((still POed)) Serves you right...

Take 6 ((This is one of Rebecca's bloopers))

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish!

Sora: Oh, shit!

Riku: ((turns into a merman)) What the frick?

Sidra: Okay! He's a fish! ((throws Riku over to Sora))

Sora: ((catches))

Sora&Riku: ((looks at each other)) Uhhh...

Mizu: No!

Sidra: ((snaps fingers))

Sora&Riku: ((kiss))

Mizu: ((faints))

Sidra: Oh mighty authoress powers, I thank thee for answering the prayers of thy humble servant--

Semira: ((whaps Sidra with the Bat Out Of Hell)) Okay, Hikari, that's enough. ((drags her off))

Sidra: ((whines)) But Yami!

Yami Yugi&Yami Bakura&Yami Malik&Semira: ((look over))

Sidra: My Yami.

Yami Yugi&Yami Bakura&Yami Malik: Oh. ((go molest respective Hikari's))

Sidra: I wanna cause more chaos.

Semira: No. We go home, write story where Fayt is Squall, kay?

Sidra: 'Kay! nn nn nn nn

Director: I'm not gonna even bother. Does anyone have a beer?

Majeh: ((runs screaming onto set))Aaah! She's gonna eat me!

Semira: Aack. _Lion King_ quotes.

Majeh: Help!

Sorcha: ((evil cackling)) You can't hide, little man. ((chases Majeh off set))

Elazul: Here. ((hands Director a can of beer))

Sora&Riku: ((still kissing))

Semira&Sidra: ((leave for their soul domain))

Director: Thanks man. ((takes off ever present sunglasses and drinks the beer))

Elazul: ...Dart?

Director/Dart: Hmmm?

Elazul: ...

Teek: ((poking Riku&Sora)) I think they're frozen...

((in a random special effect, a Tree appears in the background))

Elazul&Dart: ((notice empty ropes on Tree)) Dammit.

Dart: Now I gotta go catch him again.

Elazul: ((walks up to Tree)) ((hits it with the flat of sword))

Tree: ((shudders))

Link: ((falls out of Tree))

Elazul: ((pounce))

Link: Mmph!

Dart: O.o ... Awww, how cute... O.O I don't think I should be watching this... ((drinks more beer)) Heck, who cares? ((watches))

Link: Mmfmmph. (translation: Pervert)

Bobbi: ((walks in)) Oh my god!

Riku&Sora: ((_still_ kissing))

Bobbi: Teek! What the hell is going on!

Legato: You called? ((sees Riku&Sora, Dart, and Elazul&Link)) ... Never mind. ((leaves))

Teek: It's Rebecca's fault!

Bobbi: I should have known. ((sees Dart and Link&Elazul))((goes under magical transformation))((crown and cape appear. They bear the Royal Seal of Hentai)) Ooh, fun! ((takes pictures))

Mizu: ((revieves))((sees Riku&Sora))((faints))

Bobbi: ((cackles))

((a girl appears, also wearing crown and robe with Royal Hentai Seal))

Girl: Big brother? I felt you go Hentai. ((surveys scene)) Interesting.

Teek: Hi.

Girl: Are you?

Teek: What?

Girl: High.

Teek: No, Rebecca, I'm not high.

Rebecca/Girl: Why not?

Teek: Trunks!

Trunks: What?

Teek: She's doing it again!

Trunks: So?

Teek: Aargh! ((beats up Trunks))

Trunks: Aack!

Rebecca: Hee hee hee. ((throws bucket of water over Elazul and Link))

Bobbi: Hey!

Elazul: ...Dammit.

Link: nn

Dart: ((ties Link to Tree))

Link: ...Dammit.

Elazul: nn

Dart: ((drinks beer))

Rebecca: ((throws bucket of water over Riku and Sora))

Riku&Sora: ((stop kissing))((stare at each other))((faint))

Rebecca: Oh for Heaven's sake.

Bobbi: Pbbbt! I have the pictures and you don't!

Rebecca: ((sighs))

Rebecca&Bobbi: ((detransform))

Rebecca: ((smirks))

Bobbi: What?

Rebecca: ((points))

Bobbi: ((turns))

Drunk Dart&Elazul: ((molest Link))

Bobbi: Kami-sama. ((headache))

Legato: ((from off stage)) No way I'm going in there!

Bobbi: Good for you!

Rebecca: Here, take this. ((shoves somthing down Bobbi's throat)) It'll help your headache.

Bobbi: Hey, it worked! What is it? ((suspicious))

Rebecca: ((smiles)) Silver Harem Mayo.

Bobbi: Woo! ((faints from nosebleed))

Link: ((faints from terror))

Dart: ((passes out 'cause he's so drunk))

Trunks: ((passes out 'cause Teek beat him up))

Teek: ((passes out from exhaustion))

Elazul: ((passes out 'cause Rebecca hit him over the head with the Bat Out Of Hell))

Legato: ((takes a nap))

All except Rebecca: ((asleep or unconscious))

Rebecca: Ku ku ku ku ku. ((takes Bobbi's camera)) Icecream! ((runs off))

Cloud: ((walks in)) What the...?

Koenma&Yusuke: ((fall out of sky making out))

Cloud: ... Uh...  
Maru: ((kisses Cloud))

Cloud: ((faints))

Maru: ((smileys))((disappears))

Take 7 (One of mine again)

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Oh yeah... Nuts... ((kisses a trout))

Riku: Oh my God, it's the Jesus Fish!

Mizu: What?

Riku: ((shrug)) I have _no_ idea.

Bobbi: No more jelly beans for _you_ mister!

Dart: Ugh...

Teek: That's what you get for drinking so much!

Dart: I hate hangovers...

Riku: Bobbi's had several of those!

Bobbi: CLIFFHANGERS!

Kit: Can I?

Bobbi: Can you what?

Kit: Hang Cliff!

Cliff: Hell no!

Kit: And what the hell are you doing here?

Cliff: I ain't gettin' lynched, that's for sure!

Bobbi: ((confuzzled look)) Why does that sound so Hentai?

Albel and Fayt: ((randomly pop in)) Uh... Oh, shit...

Bobbi: Dude, it's getting crowded up here.

Rebecca: I'll say. But it's fun!

Bobbi: ... So long as my brains don't start getting molested...

Rebecca: I dare you!

Bobbi: I AM NOT GONNA MOLEST MY BRAINS! That's Fayt's job.

Fayt: WHAT!

Bobbi: I'm kidding! Sheeshe... Bite my head off, whydontcha?

Teek: Don't give Albel _any_ ideas!

Albel: Like I'd want to. ((stares meaningfully at Fayt))

Kit: I'm gonna ask you again. _Why_ are you wearing a _skirt_!

Albel: To make you ask questions.

Bobbi: Dude, he's barely been up here five seconds and _already_ I'm corrupting him!

Fayt: Stop it! I don't need him to go Hentai on me!

Bobbi: Okay, now I'm worried...

Rebecca: Yaoi's so much fun, no?

Bobbi: ((getting a headache)) Yes...

Kit: Only you two would be warped enough to pair up Albel and Fayt.

Bobbi&Rebecca: Wanna bet?  
Bobbi: I've found like, 10 Albel/Fayt fics.

Albel and Fayt: Stop talking about us like we're not here.

Bobbi: I'll try, but you'll have to stick around a while until I get used to you.

Albel: ((shrug)) Whatever.

Squall: Hey, that's my line!

Bobbi: I need some aspirin...

Rebecca: Here you go!

Bobbi: Not the Silver Harem Mayo again! I passed out from a nosebleed last time, remember?

Rebecca: No, but it'll help with your headache!

Bobbi: ((beats head against brick wall))

Teek: Oh, _that's_ gonna help with your headache!

Humpty Dumpty: ((falls off of wall & breaks))

Trunks: Where'd the wall come from?

Miyuki-chan: And why was Humpty Dumpty on it?

Bobbi: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Miyuki-chan: ((points up)) The rabbit hole.

Bobbi: Since when was my head Wonderland?

Miyuki-chan: At least my clothes are still on! ((happy smiley face))

Cheshire Cat: I can fix that, you know...

Bobbi: For crying out fricking loud!

Rebecca: Who's fricking and why are they crying?

Bobbi: It's getting really cramped in here... Wait a minute, how did Humpty Dumpty break and since _when_ did she sit on a brick wall?

Rebecca: Since your head became Wonderland and it was only her _egg_ that broke!

Bobbi: ((glare)) You're _not_ helping!

Rebecca: Well, duh!

Bobbi: Duh yourself!

Dart: _Please_ tell me we'll get the scene right next time!

Bobbi: Since when were _you_ the director anyway?

Dart: Since Rebecca decided to get me drunk.

Bobbi: Oh, okay.

Trunks: Y'know, if this is Wonderland, there shouldn't be any boys here. So... that means I'm... Doh, crap.

Teek: ((glomps Trunks)) Big sister!

Miyuki-chan: Aaaaah! Not here, too!

Bobbi: THAT'S IT! Everybody who doesn't belong up here, OUT! ... Not you, Rebecca...

Rebecca: Yay! ((glomps Bobbi)) Blood-thristy emus!

Bobbi: Ugh...

Dart: You too, huh?

Bobbi: At least _I_ wasn't drunk!

Rebecca: That's what _you_ think!

Take 8 (Rebecca's)(This one is very long and gets pretty confusing, a lot, so be warned.)

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Do you _know_ how unhygenic that is!

Mizu: So?

Sora: I could get syphalis and all my hair would fall out!

Riku: And we care, because...?

Sora: Gee, thanks, Riku.

Ansem: ((holding Riku)) That's right, Hikari. You don't care about anything but me. ((starts to give Riku a hickey))

Riku: ((moans)) Don't stop... Yami!

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, & Semira: Hmm?

Yugi: I think he meant his Yami. ((sighs))

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, & Yami Malik: Oh. ((look down at Hikari's))

Semira: Hormones... ((goes back to soul her room))

Yami Yugi: ((molests Yugi))

Yami Bakura: ((molests Ryou))

Yami Malik: ((molests Malik))

Ansem: ((molests Riku))

Sora: ((faints))

Mizu: ((clobbers Ansem with a frying pan)) Stay away from my man, you bastard!

Ansem: ((ignores her but dodges))

Riku: ((accidentally gets clobbered)) Itai!

Mizu: ((gasps)) Oh, I'm so sorry, Riku. I wasn't trying to hit _you_.

Riku: Well, you did. Ow...

Ansem: ((growls))

Fayt&Albel: ((fall out of sky))

Fayt: ((lands on Ansem))

Ansem: Grr- ((is knocked out))

Albel: ((lands on Riku))((accidentally kisses him))

Riku: Mmph?

Mizu: No! ((faints))

Bobbi: ((walks in))((sees)) What th... Ooh! ((eyebrows raise))

Rebecca: That's it! Work those eyebrows! Up one, up two, up three, up four!

Bobbi: ((looks at Rebecca)) I sometimes just don't get you.

Dart: ((sits in a corner sobbing))

Elazul: ((looks at Dart))((looks at Link&Tree))((goes over and lets Link free))

Link&Elazul: ((go over to Dart))

Link: Hey, it's okay. ((pats Dart on the back))

Elazul: ((rolls eyes))((shoves Link))

Link: ((falls into Dart's lap)) Uh...

Dart: ((holds Link))

Link: Um... Yes? Do you need something?

Elazul: ((rolls eyes again))

Dart: ((kisses Link))

Link: ... ((thinks)) I knew this was gonna happen.

Elazul: ((joins in))

Albel: ((finally gets over the shock that he's kissing someone))((stands up)) Ahem.

Riku: ((looks at the general action))((falls asleep next to Ansem))

Fayt: ((glares at Albel))

Albel: It's not _my_ fault he wouldn't get out from under me!

Fayt: And he expects me to believe this.

Albel: Hey, I was telling the truth!

Fayt: Right. Oh, hey Squall!

Squall: Whatever.

Cloud: ((glomps Squall)) GLOMP!

Fayt: ((glomps Squall)) GLOMP!

Sora: ((still sleaping))((glomps Squall)) GLOMP!

Bobbi&Rebecca: And the fearsom cry of 'GLOMP' shalt echoe throughout the campus!

Trunks: Oh, my back. Teek, did you _have_ to throw the sword at my head?

Teek: Well...

Rebecca: Yup!

Kaiba: And I am here, **_WHY_**!

Rebecca: Alaska!

Bobbi: Narf! nn

Kaiba: ... ((twitch))

Rebecca: ((hopping up and down)) Will ya, will ya, will ya?

Celtic Guardian: Will I what?

Kaiba: ((twitch))((twitch))

Rebecca: Narf the Dark Magician.

Dark Magician: Huh?

Celtic Guardian: No! I may be an elf, but I'm not that kind!

Dark Magician: What kind?

Bobbi: Nudist!

Kaiba: ((twitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitch))

Darkie: ((nosebleed))((faint))

Celtie: ...

Bobbi: Hey, I know! Little sister, let's watch Joey molest Kaiba!

Kaiba&Azuika: What?

Rebecca: Mokey. Sounds like fun!

Kaiba: I beg your pardon, but why, exactly, would I let the mutt do that?

Bobbi: No, no, not you, Mokuba!

Rebecca: Whee!

Azuika: Eewww...

Kaiba: **_WHAT_**?

Bobbi: My head... ((groan))

Rebecca: Is this what they call a verbal attack?

Azuika: Eewww...

Kaiba: **_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM_**!

Bobbi: Which one?

Rebecca: Can I watch?

Azuika: Eewww...

Celtie: ((rolls eyes))

Kaiba: ((is knocked out by the Bat Out Of Hell))

Sidra: Hee hee. ((puts away the Bat Out of Hell))

Azuika: Eewww...

Rebecca: Hey! You're not allowed to be here if I'm here!

Bobbi: Oi vei.

Sidra: But-

Rebecca: You're an aspect of my personality. We're not supposed to be here at the same time.

Sidra: Fine. ((whiney))((vanishes))

Azuika: Eewww...

Rebecca: Azui?

Azuika: Eewww...

Bobbi: Oh my God, she's in shock!

Legato: What? We're busy!

Sephiroth: Yes, very busy...

Legato: ((moan))

Bobbi&Rebecca: O.O

Teek: Azuika...

Azuika: Eewww...

Teek: Gabriel's over there talking to Brian.

Azuika: Brian? No! He'll corrupt my sweet, innocent Gabriel! Gabriel! I'm coming! ((vanishes into the distance))

Bobbi&Rebecca: I never would have thought of that... Jinx! Personal! You owe me a Coke!

Trunks: Maybe they'll stop bugging me now...

Teek: Oh, Big Brother! Would you come over here, please?

Trunks: Nope. Spoke too soon. ((sighs)) I'm coming!

Rebecca: Oh, and I missed the show!

Bobbi: Woo!

Trunks: Not like that you perverts! ((blush))

Albel: Hey! What are you doing to my prey!

Squall: ... Whatever...

Fayt: ((snuggles Squall))

Albel: Grrr...

Sora: Zzzz...

Cloud: ((eyebrows)) I know just how to wake him up...

Sora: Zzzz...

Cloud: Mwahahahahaha...

Sora: Zzzz...

Cloud: ((kisses Sora))

Sora: ((wakes))?((faint))

Cloud: Dang it...

Sephiroth: ((drags Cloud off screan))

Cloud: Hey, watch it! Yami, what are you-((moan))

Legato: Fresh prey...

Bobbi&Rebecca: OO...

Dart, Elazul,&Link: ((moan))

Seventeen: Teek! What are you doing to Trunks?

Teek: Ummm... Practicing?

Trunks: You mean torturing me. Jeez, Dad should forbid you to have pointy objects

Teek: Heh... Bye! ((vanishes))

Rebecca: Kitty!((glomps Seventeen))

Bobbi: Mraow.

Seventeen: Uhhh...

Rebecca: ((pets Seventeen)) Pet the Kitty...

Thatz: Kitty? ... Bwahahaha! Bwa hahaha! Hahahahaha! ((falls over laughing))

Bobbi: I _can_ turn you back into a Water Light, you know.

Thatz: ((stops laughing)) You wouldn't.

Bobbi: Oh, wouldn't I?

Rebecca: ((sticks out her tongue))

Rath&Rune: ((sideways glance at Thatz)) You were a Water Light?

Rath: ((falls over laughing))

Rune: ((tries to politely hide laughter)) ((keyword "tries"))

Rath: Juunana! ((glomps Seventeen))

Rebecca: ((goes over to Bobbi)) If I refrain from glomping you, will you draw me a picture?

Bobbi: ((sigh)) Not this again.

Seventeen: Air!

Rebecca: Well?

Rath: ((snuggles Seventeen))

Bobbi: Fine, whatever.

Thatz: ((laughing again))

Rebecca: Yay! You have to draw me Yami/Hikari!

Bobbi: I do?

Rebecca: Yes!

Seifer: Hey! What are you doing to my Squall? ((detatches Fayt from Squall))

Squall: Whatever...

Fayt: Awww...

Albel: Thank you! ((pounces Fayt))

Fayt: Mmphf!

Rebecca: Now you can take that in two different ways.

Tsume: Hey! What are you doing to Kiba!

Bobbi?

Tsume&Seifer: ((start tug-o'-war with Squall))

Squall: ...

Rebecca: It can either be the Yami's, like Sephiroth, Ansem, Bakura, and Hao by the Hikari's, like Cloud, Riku, Ryou, and Yoh.

Squall: ...

Rebecca: Or...

Squall: ...

Bobbi: Or?

Rebecca: Or it can be Yami and Mizu.

Squall: ... Who are you and why are you calling me Kiba?

Bobbi: What!

Tsume: Kiba?

Rebecca: It's your choice.

Dart: ((moan))

Seifer: ((smirk))

Bobbi: Aack.

Squall: ((taps Tsume on the shoulder))

Tsume: What?

Squall: ((points))

Tsume: ((turns))

Kiba: ...

Tsume: Kiba?

Cloud: ((moan))

Tsume: ((looking back and forth between Kiba and Squall)) But... How?

Seifer: ((pounces Squall))

Squall: ...Whatever... ((moan))

Hiei: ((appears))... Hn.

Tsume: ((grabs Kiba))

Hiei: ((sees Tree without attached blonde, blue-eyed elf))

Kiba: ... ((moan))

Thatz&Rune: O.O

Hiei: ((sees Rune, the blonde, blue-eyed elf))

Bobbi: Or Afghanistan?

Hiei: ((does _not_ see Dart/Link/Elazul))

Rebecca?

Thatz&Rune: O.O ?

Hiei: ((jumps to obvious conclusion))

Rebecca: What about the Fill-In-The-Blank-istan countries?

Celtie: ... ((rolls eyes))

Bobbi: Can I draw it instead?

Hiei: ((ties Rune to Tree))

Rune: What the frick?

Thatz: ((falls over laughing)) ((twice))

Rebecca: No! You have to draw me yaoi!

Bobbi: Okay, that's it! ((snaps fingers))

Thatz: ((becomes a Water Light)) Dammit...

Elazul: ((extracts himself from Link&Dart)) ((stalks over to Thatz)) Dammit's my word, dammit!

Ringleys: You leave him alone, you big bully!

Elazul: ((ignores))((goes back to Link&Dart)) Damn theiving Faeries.

Link: ((moan))

The Nick: The hell?

Bobbi&Rebecca: Kagerou!

Nick: Why am I here?

Bobbi: Elazul mentioned theiving fae.

Nick: Who?

Rebecca: Derrick! ((glomps Ben))

Ben: Hello, Becca.

Rebecca: This doesn't mean that I forgive you for walking me into that tree.

Ben: The look on your face.

Rebecca: Grrr. ((Ben vanishes))

Bobbi: Who was that?

Ringleys: Thatz, I--I thought you should know...

Thatz: ((midair pounces Ringleys))

Elazul: ((moan))

Ringleys: Mmphf! ... ((moan))

Rebecca: I took a class with him once.

Bobbi: Ah.

Rune: Pardon me, but you wouldn't let me out of these, would you?

Nick: I'm sorry, Miss, but there's probably a reason you're tied there.

Rune: **_MISS_**! ((explodes ropes))

Nohiro: Rune! ((pounce))

Rune: _Mmphf!_

Nick: O.O There's two transvestites!

Kano: Two _whats_?

Bobbi: Kano! ((glomps Kano))

Rath: Juunana... ((moan))

Kano: ((sees Riku&Ansem, Yami&Yugi, Bakura&Ryou, Marik&Malik, Fayt&Albel, Dart&Elazul&Link, Squall&Seifer, Cloud&Legato&Sephiroth, Darkie&Celtie, Joey&Mokuba, Tsume&Kiba, Seventeen&Rath, Thatz&Ringleys, Nohiro&Rune, Sora, Mizu, Hiei, Trunks, and Kaiba))((is scarred for life))((well, more scarred for life)) O.o

Hiei: ((is pounced by Kurama))((pounces back))

Kurama: ((moan))

Rebecca: To me! Come, oh angst ridden!

Kano, Kamui, Subaru, Shinji, Kenshin, Yoh, & Gil: ((surround Rebecca)) ((hold angsty pose))

All: ((pause and watch the beautiful angst))

Kano, Kamui, Subaru, Shinji, Kenshin, Yoh, & Gil: ((pounced by Red, Fuuma, Seishirou, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Hao, & Laamgarnas)) ((moan))

All: ((resume former... "activities."))

Patricia: ((appears)) ((looks around)) My heirs, I am propud of you.

Bobbi & Rebecca: Daddy!

Celtie: ...((rolls eyes))

Patricia: Who is _this_? ((stalks around Nick))

Nick: I am the Nick, fair maiden.

Patricia: ((pounce))

Nick: I am tak-((moan))-en! Please, stop! ((moan)) I love only-((moan))-Princess Tonbo! ((moan))

Patricia: Who said anything about love?

Nick: ((moan))

Bobbi: ((glomps Red))

Kano: ((relief))

Red: Woman! Get off me!

Bobbi: ((glomps harder))

Kano: ((pounced by Heyoka)) ((moan))

Red: Air! ((faint from lack of air))

Rebecca: You broke him!

Bobbi: Oops?

Trunks: ((pounced by Tree)) Mmpfmmpfmmpf! (translation: What the _fuck!_) ((moan))

Bobbi: O.o This is _so wierd._ ((looks down)) Why is there seran wrap in my left shoe? ((Bat Out of Hell))

Rebecca: My work here is done. nn ((skips off))

Take 9 (This one's mine, but I get just as perverted in it...)

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: This is getting old.

Mizu: I know, but we gotta make Dart happy. I mean, look at him! ... O.O On second thought, don't look at him.

Dart: (("having fun" with Link and Elazul)) ((moan))

Mizu: I hope he feels better...

Link: He will when we're through with him!

Mizu: ((blush))

Riku: ((comes up to Mizu)) You know, watching them has me getting a little frisky...

Mizu: ((blushes harder)) ((giggles)) You could at least keep me warm tonight, Riku.

Sora: ((chokes on a laugh))

Riku: ((ignores Sora)) I think I can manage a little more than that... ((slips hands down Mizu's shorts))

Mizu: Eep! ... ((likeys)) You-((moan))-naughty boy, you!

Sora: ((his turn to blush)) Not in front of me, guys!

Riku: Why not? We're getting it on camera, too!

Mizu: Besides, you need to know ((moan)) what to do for Kairi.

Bobbi: I should not have gone pic hunting last night... O.O Will you two stop it! You're giving me and orgasm!

Mizu: ((raises eyebrow))

Riku: Then don't look.

Mizu&Riku: ((continue))

Bobbi: O.O There went my innocense...

Rebecca: Like you ever _had_ any. ((watches)) Can you turn Mizu into a guy?

Mizu: Try it and I'll find you NC-17 yuri!

Riku: I think we're a little _beyond_ NC-17 by now, koishii...

Fayt&Albel: ((show up)) ((watch)) ((get ideas)) Hmm...

Rebecca: ((prepares to watch yaoi-ness))

Fayt&Albel: ((don't dissapoint her)) ((moan))

Bobbi: Now I know how Talia feels when Rolan decides he wants to be a daddy...

Cloud: Whoah! Mizu, try doing that in bed!

Sephiroth: ((infected by the frisky-ness)) Feeling left out?

Cloud: Uhm... ((blushes)) ... ((gets molested by Sephiroth)) ((moan))

Bobbi: Oh dear _God_!

Legato: ((infected too)) D'you really want me to?

Bobbi: I like my virginity where it is, thanks.

Legato: ((looks at Mizu&Riku)) O.O What virginity?

Bobbi: ((looks too)) O.O ... My physical virginity. ... Holy hell!

Sora: I shouldn't be watching this... O.O I _really_ shouldn't be watching this!

Bobbi: Me neither...

Sephiroth: Sora, come join us!

Sora: ((gulp)) Uhm...

Sephiroth: ((drags Sora in))

Sora: ((moan)) Okay, stop! ((moan)) Not cool! Hey-((moan))

Rebecca: ((watches)) Ooh... yaoi-ness!

Legato: You sure...?

Bobbi: Fairly sure. I like you better in homicidal-maniac mode anyway.

Legato: ((pouts))

Bobbi: Oh, no...

Legato: ((continues pouting))

Bobbi: ((shoves him in w/ Albel&Fayt)) New customer, have fun boys!

Albel&Fayt: ((pause)) ((look at each other)) ((shrug)) ((play with Legato too))

Bobbi: Hoo, boy, that was close.

Patricia: ((pops in)) I'm very dissapointed in you!

Bobbi: I'm saving it for you, y'know... ((wink))

Patricia: Sorry, I'm taken. ((molests the 20 Ryous and Daisuke))

Daisuke: ((runs away screaming)) ((hides behind Bobbi)) Save me, please!

Bobbi: I'll think about it. Uhm... no. 'Tricia, he's over here! ((points at Daisuke))

Daisuke: Damn you.

Bobbi: Seventeen years ahead of you.

Seventeen: ((pops in)) You called?

Rath: Juunana! ((pounce))

Bobbi: Who needs lemons when I have you guys? ((resigns herself to the hentai)) ((takes notes))

Rebecca: ... ((hands Bobbi a camera))

Bobbi: ((shrugs)) ((takes pictures))

Rebecca: ((takes over theatre cameras))

Dart: ((oblivious to the camera usage)) ((moans))

Kit: And any last trace of innocense just flew merrily down the drain. ... ((pounces Albel&Fayt&Legato))

Mizu: ((turns magically into a guy))

Riku: Hello! ... ((confuzzled)) _That_ wasn't there before...

Mizu: ((looks down)) Holy hell!

Bobbi: Rebecca!

Rebecca: Ku ku ku... nn

Riku&Mizu: ((ignore sudden transfornmation and let loose again))

Sora: I really shouldn't-((moan)) I hate you, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: I know. ((moan)) Oh that's nice...

Cloud: You're welcome! nn

Sora: ((tries to get away))

Cloud: ((drags Sora back in)) We're just getting started, love, stay put!

Bobbi: Okay, do not cross Mercedes Lackey with hentai thoughts...

Rebecca: Aww, how sweet...

Sora: And the sad thing is, I _like _it. ((moan))

Kairi: **_SORA_**!

Sora: ((gulp)) Uh... hi, Kairi...

Cloud: Wanna join us? ((moan))

Kairi: No, I don't!

Sephiroth: Come on, it's lots of fun!

Ansem: ((pops in, grabs Kairi, & joins the hentai fun))

Bobbi: Wow, a five-some. That's new.

Rebecca: Just wait 'til we're done, then it'll be a 30-something-some!

Bobbi: Hmmm... Yatta...

Take 10 (Mine again)

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: ... Who are you?

Mizu: ... Dammit, I'm still in boy mode!

Bobbi: You make a very hot boy, too...

Mizu: Back off, I'm Riku's.

Riku: Yes, you are... ((and they start again))

Mizu: ((moan))

Bobbi: Dart's gonna kill us.

Dart: ((molesting and getting molested by Link&Elazul))

Bobbi: Or not...

Take 11 (Rebecca's) (This one's my favorite of all of them! nn)

Mizu: Loser has to kiss a fish, remember?

Sora: Grr... ((looks up)) Huh?

((a light shines down and an unearthly singing is heard))

Man falling down out of sky: I am the Jesus Fish. I have come to take your pie.

All: ((stare in shock))

Jesus Fish: Kano...

Kano: Yeah?

Jesus Fish: Stick your hand to the floor with crazy glue.

Kano: Sure, okay.

Heyoka: Don't you dare!

Riku: Well, Sora, he says he's a fish, right? ((shove))

Sora&Jesus Fish: ((kiss))

Sora: Hey, this is a wig! ((yanks off Jesus Fish's hair)) Oh my god!

Sephiroth: Whatever it is, I don't care. ... Hikari, why are you wearing a toga?

Cloud: Eh heh. Heh. ((scratches the back of his head)) So I can kiss Sora?

Sephiroth: ... ((oounces Cloud and Sora simultaneously))

Cloud&Sora: ((moan))

Legato: ((walks in)) Sephiroth, you're having fun without me! ((pounces))

Albel: Hey, I remember that guy. ((pounces Legato))

Fayt: Uh... Albel?

Albel: ((grabs Fayt and pulls him in))

Fayt: ((pounced))

Riku: Well that's something you don't see every day.

Ansem: Indeed.

Riku: What are you doing here?

Ansem: Hush, Hikari. There are much better uses for your mouth. ((grabs Riku))

Riku: Hey!

Ansem: ((pounces the six-some))

Riku: ((moan))

Bobbi: Wow. At this rate it might actually get to thirty.

Rebecca: That's the plan! ((grabs movie cameras)) ((films))

Bobbi: Oi vei!

Mizu: Riku, I'll save you! ((rushes into the eight-some, frying pan held high))

((flash of light))

Mizu: I'm a guy again, dammit! ((pulled in)) ((moan))

Teek: Mizu! ((rushes in))

((flash of light))

Teek: ((looks down)) I'm a guy? ((pulled in))

Trunks: Ah! Little si... Little brother! If anything happens to you, Dad'll kill me! Get out of there!

Teek: ((momentarily escapes the writhing mass of bodies)) You're no fun. ((grabs him)) You need to get laid. ((goes back and drags him with her... him))

Tree: Mine! ((pounces Trunks))

Link: Help!

Dart&Elazul: ((dive in after him))

Bobbi: O.O Is that even physically possible?

Rebecca: Apparently. Now we're up to fifteen!

Heyoka: ((still trying to get Kano not to stick his hand to the floor)) I'm serious! Stop!

Kano: No.

Heyoka: I'll... I'll pounce you!

Kano: You wouldn't dare.

Heyoka: Oh, wouldn't I?

Kano: ((stops and puts down the crazy glue))

Red: ((pounce))

Kano: ((moan))

Rebecca: Seventeen!

Seventeen: Yes?

Bobbi: You know, they're not actually in the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM

Rath: Juunana! ((glomps Seventeen))

Heyoka: Hey, what are you doing to Kano? ((tackles Red & accidentally pushes all three of them into the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Rebecca: Eighteen!

Bobbi: ((sigh)) I give up...

Eighteen: What? ((looks around)) What the fuck...?

((flash of light))

Eighteen: What the **_FUCK_**!

Rath: Juuhaku! ((glomps Eighteen))

Eighteen & Seventeen's heads: ((bonk))

Eighteen & Seventeen: Ow!

Rath: ((snuggles))

Sora: ((staggers out of the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) Wow... ((stumbles over to Squall and falls on him)) Wow...

Squall: ...

Sephiroth: ((also makes his way out of the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((walks over to Sora)) ((picks him up))

Sora: Wow...

Squall: ...

Sephiroth: ((looks at Squall))

Squall: ...

Sephiroth: ((picks up Squall))

Squall: ...

Cloud: ... Yami...

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, & Semira: ((look over))

Semira: O.O ((covers Sidra's and Salvia's eyes)) ((runs))

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, & Yami Malik: ((look at each other)) ((look at the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((look at respective Hikaris)) ((evil smiles))

Yugi, Ryou, & Malik: ((tilt heads cutely)) ?

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, & Yami Malik: ((grab a Hikari)) ((head over to the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Yami Yugi & Yami Bakura: ((stop)) ((look down at Hikari))

Yugi & Ryou?

Yami Yugi & Yami Bakura: ((trade Hikaris)) ((head over to the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Sephiroth: ((carrying Sora & Squall back to Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((pounces Cloud))

Seventeen: Should we be watching this?

Eighteen: I don't think so...

Rath: ((snuggles)) nn

Seventeen & Eighteen: ((look down at Rath)) ((sigh))

Trunks: ((stumbles out)) If I have to be molested, you have to be molested! ((shoves Seventeen in))

Rath: ((yelps)) ((dives in after Seventeen)) Juunana! ((still glomped on Eighteen))

Eighteen: I hate all men! ((dragged in))

Trunks: ((stares at Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ...

Teek & Tree: ((swiftly return Trunks to the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((pounces))

Trunks: ((moan))

Bobbi: How many now? n.nu

Rebecca: Twenty-seven! nnnnnnnnnnnn

Link: Help...

Celtic Guardian: Little brother?

Harpy's Brother: Hmm?

Celtic Guardian: No, my little brother. His name is Link.

Harpy's Brother: You have a brother?

Celtie: Yeah...

Pet Brother: You learn something new every day.

Celtie: ((sees Link among the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) Little Brother! ((dashes in after him))

Pet Brother: O-oi! ((follows))

Dark Magician & Neo the Magic Swordsman: ((stare))

Dark Magician: Do I see what I think I see?

Neo the Magic Swordsman: Only if _I_ see what I think I see.

Darkie: Well, there's only one thing to do.

Neo: Are you ready?

Darkie: ((nod))

Neo: Then let's go.

Darkie & Neo: Chaaaaaaarge! ((charge the blockhouse)) ((the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM, we mean))

Sesshoumaru: Why am I here?

Bobbi: Because Patricia thinks you look like Sephiroth.

Sesshoumaru: I see. Who's Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: ((reverse pounces Sesshoumaru))

Sesshoumaru: ((is forced to pounce Sephiroth)) ?

Sephiroth: ((moan))

Sesshoumaru: I'm going to kill Inuyasha. ((starts to get up))

Sephiroth: ((pounces))

Sesshoumaru: Mmphf?

Inuyasha: You called? O.O

Rebecca: Puppy!

James the Puppy: I am not Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No, I am.

James: ((stare))

Inu: What!

James: Oh my god, it's Inuyasha!

Rebecca: ((snaps))

James & Inu: ((kiss)) O.O

Koga: Mine. ((drags Inu over to the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Inu: ((moan))

James: O.O

Rebecca: Puppy! ((glomp))

James: ((falls over)) What the hell get off of me! ((hits on the head))

Rebecca: ((lets go)) Itai! TT

James: ((pauses)) ((looks down)) ((hits several times in succession))

Rebecca: Grr... ((bites James's hand))

James: Aahh! Get it off me! Get it off me! ((runs around screaming and flailing with Rebecca hanging off his hand with her teeth))

Rebecca: ((let go before the flailing breaks her neck)) Oh my neck. For that matter, oh my teeth.

Nick: ((jumps James))

James: ((tries to run)) ((runs them into the Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Bobbi: How many is that now?

Rebecca: About thirty-six, I think.

Bobbi: Yay.

Rebecca: ((looks at Bobbi))

Bobbi: What? ((nervous))

Rebecca: ((evil smile))

Bobbi: ((_very_ nervous))

Rebecca: n.n ((pounce))

Bobbi?mmphf?...! ((moan))

Take 12 (Mine again, continueing with the random hentai-yaoi-incest fun) (BTW, everyone that was turned into a boy last time is still a boy)

Mizu: ((panting)) Holy fuck...

Legato: You sure?

Mizu: Riku's first in line, dammit...

Bobbi: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! ((about as red as the blood-pen))

Rebecca: What? ((innocent look))

Bobbi: ((turning redder by the second)) You know very well what!

Teek: ((snuggled against Trunks, Tree, Link, Elazul, Dart, & Celtie)) I think we should do something about her.

Trunks: You are really perverted when you're a boy.

Teek: Don't I know it! nn ((slips hand down Trunks's pants)) And you like it, too, don't you?

Trunks: Do ((moan)) not!

Teek: ((nibbling Trunks's ear)) Coulda fooled me...

Trunks: ((pushes Teek away)) Dammit, stop it!

Teek: ((hurt look)) ((hurt look isn't working)) ((puppy dog eyes)) ((sniffle)) ((more Puppy Dog Eyes equipped with Pouting Lip))

Trunks: ((resolve wavers)) Dammit...

Teek: ((pounces))

Sora: No fish yet?

Mizu: Go kiss Rebecca then.

Sora: No! I got slapped last time I did that!

Cloud: ((pounces Sora)) So forget the fish...

Sora: ((moan)) Okay... ((moan))

Bobbi: Will you people stop it! I'm having orgasms again!

Mizu: You're welcome.

Riku: ((slips hand down Mizu's shorts))

Mizu: ((moan)) ((returns the favor))

Riku: Playtime, _koishii_... ((pounces Mizu))

Mizu: ((pounces back))

Bobbi: Grr... Stop it, I said!

Teek: ((still having sex with Trunks)) And I thought my _aniki_ needed to get laid... ((shoves Bobbi into Legato))

((flash of light))

Bobbi: Oh, _hell_!

Legato: ((pounce))

Bobbi: ((moan)) Dammit... ((moan)) Stop it! ((moan)) ((moan)) Oh, well, ((moan)) so much for my ((moan)) virginity. ((pounces back))

Legato: That's better... ((moan))

Rebecca: Woo! ((films))

Sephiroth: ((pounces Cloud&Sora))

Link: ((pounces Dart))

Dart: ((moan)) ((pulls Elazul in))

Elazul: ((moan))

Bobbi: It's a ((moan)) Sex Fest up here! ((moan))

Fayt: O.O

Albel: Hmmm... ((meaningful glance at Fayt))

Fayt?

Albel: ((pounces Fayt))

Fayt: Oh ((moan)) God!

Legato & Sephiroth: ((look up)) Yes? ((get pulled back into it by respective sex partners)) ((moan))

Patricia: ((appears)) O.O Hello! ((pounced by Celtie)) ((moan)) ((pounces back))

Celtie: ((moan))

20 Ryous: ((jealous)) ((pounce Patricia&Celtie))

Inuyasha: My ama! ((pounces Patricia))

Tree: ((pounces Trunks))

Link: Hey!

Dart: ((gets untangled from Elazul)) ((unties Link)) ((pounces))

Link: ((moan)) Thank you... ((moan))

Elazul: ((pounces Link&Dart))

Legato&Bobbi: ((pounce Sephiroth,Sora,&Cloud))

Rebecca: ((still filming))

Seph,Sora,&Cloud: ((moan)) ((pounce back))

Legato&Bobbi: ((moan))

Kit: ((somehow got pounced by Albel and Fayt)) Whoah! ((gets out))

((flash of light))

Kit: ((looks down)) Where'd _that_ come from? ((is pounced again)) ((moan))

Bobbi: Maybe I shouldn't ((moan)) post these up ((moan)) on the internet. That would ((moan)) disturb a lot of ((moan)) people... Okay, that's it! ((pounces harder))

Legato,Sephiroth,Sora&Cloud: ((moan loudly))

Rebecca: ((zoomed in on the wonderful yaoi-ness)) ((still filming)) Ku ku ku...

Bobbi: Y'know... ((moan)) Since this is ((moan)) all _your_ fault... ((pounces Rebecca))

((flash of light))

Rebecca: ((moan)) Oh, crap...

Bobbi: Now it's your turn! ((is pounced by Legato,Sephiroth,Sora,&Cloud again)) ((moan)) How d'you like it, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Lots! ((moan)) I'm a yaoi participant! ((moan)) Who's filming, though?

Casper the Friendly Ghost: O.O ((is scarred for life... er, death... whatever)) ((manning... er, ghosting the cameras))

Squall: O.O ...

Sephiroth: ((pulls Squall in))

Squall: Whatever... ((moan))

Random Passing Stranger: Holy fuck!

All: Precisely! ((go back to yaoi-pouncy-ness)) ((moan))

Random Passing Stranger: ((runs away screaming))

Kano: ((totally freaked out))

Red: ... ((pounces Kano))

Kano: ((moan))

Seventeen, Eighteen, & Rath: ((watch)) O.O

Sephiroth: ((takes pity on non-participants)) ((pounces))

Seventeen, Eighteen, & Rath: ((moan))

((flash of light))

Eighteen: I'm a man again? ((moan)) Oh well... ((pounces back))

Hiei: ((pops in)) Hn... ((watches))

Jiyne: ((pounces))

((flash of light))

Jiyne: Not me, too! ((pounces anyway))

Hiei: ((pounces back))

Kurama: Hey!

Hiei: ((reverse pounces Kurama)) ((moan)) ((just plain pounces Kurama))

Kurama: ((moan))

Yusuke: ((pops in)) What the fuck?

Koenma: I think you just answered yourself.

Jiyne,Hiei,&Kurama: ((pounce Koenma & Yusuke))

Koenma & Yusuke: ((resign themselves to the situation)) ((moan))

Seifer: ((pops in)) ((surveys scene)) ?

Squall: ((pounces Seifer))

Seifer: ((moan)) ((refuses to be outdone by Sqaull))

Squall: ((double moan))

Zell: What the...?

Seifer: Get in here, chicken-wuss.

Zell: Uh, no th- ((pounced by Seifer&Squall)) ((moan))

Laguna: ((pops in)) Whoah... ((gets pounced))

All Final Fantasy characters: ((pounce each other))

Legato,Sora,Bobbi,Seventeen,Eighteen,Rath,&Rebecca: ((get pulled into Final Fantasy KnotTM))

Final Fantasy KnotTM: ((pounces all other participants))

Everyone: ((moan))

Kairi: Sora! Not again!

Ansem: Yep. Again.

((flash of light))

Kairi: What the-? Oh, no...

Ansem: ((pounces Kairi)) ((pulls Kairi into newly formed Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) Oh, yes...

Kairi: ((moan))

Sora: ((pounces Kairi)) ((is pounced back)) ((moan))

Vegeta: ((pops in)) ((spots his chidren)) Teek! Trunks! What're you **_doing_**!

Teek&Trunks: Hi, Dad. ((still participating)) ((moan))

Legato: Would you like to join us? ((moan))

Vegeta: No I would _not_ like to join you! You two, OUT!

Teek&Trunks: ((look at each other)) ((sigh))

Teek: ((pounces Vegeta)) Come on, Daddy, it's fun!

Vegeta: Mmphf! ((moan)) Oh, no...

Teek: ((evil chuckle)) Oh, yes... ((returns to Mass of Writhing BodiesTM w/ Vegeta))

Casper: ((fainted from horror a long time ago))

Bobbi: Would this qualify as an orgy? ((moan)) Oh, Legato... ((moan))

Rebecca: Naw. An orgy is eight people in a room without shoes on. ((moan))

((Hand in Hand (Reprise) playing continuously in the background))

Mismatch: ((surveys scene)) Holy hell!

Squall: ((pounces))

((flash of light))

Mismatch: ((moan)) Oh, don't stop... ((moan))

Rinoa: ((pops in)) Oh my _God_?

((flash of light))

Rinoa: Yeep!

Squall: ((pounces Rinoa))

Rinoa: No, don't-((moan)) Squall...

Squall: Yes...? ((continues))

Rinoa: Oh! ((moan)) Oh... ((gasp)) ((moan)) Stop, please... ((moan)) Oh...

Mismatch: ((pounces Laguna))

Laguna: ((moan))((pounces back))

Mismatch: ((moan)) Ah... ((moan))

Bobbi: Great in here, isn't it? ((moan))

Mismatch: Yes... ((moan)) very...

Rinoa: ((moan)) No, don't stop... ((moan)) Don't ever stop... ((moan))

((Makes you wonder what they're doing, doesn't it?))

Bobbi: ((squeel)) Hello! Oh... ((moan))

Rebecca: We should-((moan)) probably stop ((moan)) some time soon. ((moan)) Before we all ((moan)) die from exhaustion... ((moan))

Bobbi: Hm... ((moan)) No, let's not stop... ((continues molesting Legato and Sephiroth)) Let's never stop... ((moan))

Sephiroth: ((moan))

Legato: Holy hell! ((moan))

Patricia: If we stop, ((moan)) I'll kill every ((moan)) last one of you! ((re-pounces Inuyasha))

Ansem: Hikari... ((moan))

Riku: Yes, yami? ((moan))

Ansem: I think ((moan)) Mizu might be ((moan)) a little lonely over there... ((moan))

Riku: She'll forgive me... ((moan))

Mizu: ((pounces Ansem&Riku)) Forgive what?

Ansem&Riku: ((moan))

Vegeta: ((gets out)) You ((pant)) people are ((pant pant)) Crazy!

Legato: And? ((moan))

Vegeta: ((leaves))

Teek&Trunks: ((don't notice)) ((moan))

Kit: Ow, Albel... ((moan)) Your claws... ((moan)) Be gentle, will you? Whoah! ((gasp))

Albel: Better?

Kit: Yes...! ((moan)) Oh, yes, much, ((moan)) much better... ((moan))

Fayt: How was that? ((moan))

Kit: ((moan)) Oh... ((moan))

Kano: ((moan)) Red, stop, please! ((moan))

Red: Why? ((moan)) You like it, don't you?

Kano: ((moan)) Yes... ((moan)) Oh, yes... ((crying))

Red: So why stop? ((moan))

Kano: ((moan)) It's ((moan)) rape, that's why! ((moan))

Red: So?

Kano: ((moan)) So stop! ((moan))

Red: No. ((moan)) You owe me, you bastard. ((moan))

Kano: ((moan)) No...

Red: I'm just collecting ((moan)) my due.

the Nick: O.O

Patricia: ((pounces))

the Nick: Not again! ((moan))

Patricia: There, now you're not the only one getting raped, Kano! ((moan))

the Nick: ((moan)) No! I love--((moan)) only ((moan)) Princess Tonbo! ((moan)) I ((moan)) told you that! ((moan))

Kano: ((moan)) No, please! ((moan))

Red: Shut up and enjoy it, you bitch! ((moan))

Kano: ((still crying)) ((moan)) No, I don't ((moan)) want to! ((moan)) Stop! ((moan))

Bobbi: Red, be a little ((moan)) more gentle. ((moan)) He might actually ((moan)) _want_ it if--((moan)) if you do. ((moan))

Red: Okay, then. ((tries being gentle)) Is this better, Kano?

Kano: ((moan)) Yes... ((moan)) ((done crying)) Much...

Red: Good. ((continues))

Kano: Oh... ((moan)) Okay, ((moan)) don't stop... ((moan))

Red: That's a good boy... ((moan))

the Nick: ((moan)) St-stop! ((moan)) I've told you--((moan))

Patricia: Has Tonbo ever ((moan)) done this for you?

the Nick: No... ((moan))

Patricia: So stop complaining... ((moan))

the Nick: ((moan)) ((gasp)) ((moan)) Fine... ((moan)) ((pounces))

Patricia: ((moan)) Oh, _much_ better, Nick! ((moan)) Yes, much ((moan)) better...

Heero: ((pops in)) ((watches)) ((shows no reaction))

Duo: ((pops in)) ((pounces Heero))

Heero: ((moan)) ((pounces back)) ((moan))

Trowa: ((pounces)) ((gets pounced)) ((moan))

Quatre: ((pops in)) O.O ((gets pounced)) Eep! ((moan))

Heero&Duo&Trowa&Quatre: ((join Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Heyoka: ((pops in)) Hm... ((pounces Kagerou characters))

Kano&Red & Nick: ((moan)) ((pounce back))

Heyoka: ((moan))

Sephiroth: ((pounces Mizu&Riku&Ansem))

Mizu: ((moan)) Oh! ((moan)) Hi, Seph! ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) Don't stop ((moan)) father! ((moan))

Ansem: ((moan)) ((pounces back))

Sephiroth: ((moan)) ((to Riku)) Don't worry, son, ((moan)) I'll never stop... ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) Oh, father... ((moan)) Ah! ((moan)) Mizu...

Mizu: Liked that, did you? ((moan)) ((does it again))

Riku: ((moan)) Oh, don't stop... ((moan))

Mizu: ((still doing it)) Okay... ((moan)) Sephiroth, you're dist-((moan))-racting me! ((still going))

Riku: ((moan))

Sephiroth: ((moan)) But Mizu...

Mizu: ((moan))

Sephiroth: You need one, too... ((moan))

Mizu: ((continues with Riku's)) ((moan))

Riku: ((gasp)) Yami! ((moan))

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, & Semira: Hm?

Semira: Oh, no... O.O Rebecca!

Rebecca: ((moan)) Yes? ((moan))

Semira: ((gaping like a landed fish)) ((leaves))

Riku: My yami... ((moan))

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, & Yami Malik: Oh. ((molest respective hikaris)) ((join Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Yugi, Ryou, & Malik: ((moan))

Ansem: ((moan)) Yes, hikari?

Riku: Don't ((moan)) stop ((moan)) yami!

Ansem: Okay... ((moan))

Sora: Cloud, what are you--((moan)) Never mind... ((moan))

Cloud: ((moan))

Bobbi: I'm ((moan)) exhausted... ((moan)) Oh, well... ((moan))

Legato: Whoah! ((moan)) Whoah...

Bobbi: I'm not ((moan)) stopping ((moan)) until I faint! ((moan))

Seventeen: And to think ((moan)) she used to be so innocent. ((moan))

Trunks: ((giving Seventeen a blow job)) Mm... ((moan)) Don't stop...

Teek: Like I'm ((moan)) gonna. ((moan))

Rath: ((moan)) You'd ((moan)) better not! ((moan)) Juunana... ((moan))

Rune & Thatz: ((pop in)) The hell? ((freaked out))

the Nick: ((pounces Rune)) Fair maiden!

Rune: I'm a ((moan)) guy! ((moan))

Squall: ((pounces Thatz))

Thatz: Mphf! ((moan))

Kay: ((pounces Bakura))

((flash of light))

Bakura: ((pounces back)) ((moan))

Kay: ((moan))

Karth: ...? O.O

((flash of light))

Karth: ((looks down)) Oh, no...

Heero: ((pounces))

Karth: ((moan)) ((pounces back))

Heero: ((moan)) ((pulls Karth into Mass of Writhing BodiesTM))

Everyone not in Mass of Writhing BodiesTM: ((gets pulled in))

Phoe: ((left out))

((flash of light))

Phoe: ((ignores)) ((spots Link)) ((pounces)) ((gets pounced)) ((moan))

Lea & Sayara: ((wander in)) Holy fuck...

((flash of light))

Dart&Elazul: ((pull in Lea and Sayara, respectively))

Lea & Sayara: ((moan))

Shogai & Shi: ((survey scene))

Rath: ((pounces Shi))

Shi: ((moan)) ((pounces back))

((flash of light))

Shogai: Oh, dear... ((gets pounced by Thatz)) ((moan))

Kenshin & Sanosuke: ((pop in)) O.O ((get pounced)) ((moan))

Rae: Oh, no...

((flash of light))

Rae: Oh, _hell _no! ((gets pounced by Sano)) ((moan))

Kiba, Tsume, & Tooboe: ((come in)) Uhm...

Meri&Lilth: Might wanna run, boys.

((flash of light))

Meri&Lilth: ((sigh)) Shoulda seen it coming...

Kiba&Tsume: ((poune Meri&Lilth)) ((pounce each other)) ((pounce Tooboe)) ((pounce Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((moan))

Tooboe, Meri&Lilth: ((moan))

Inea: Uhm... ((tries to run))

((flash of light))

Inea: ((gets pouned by Koga)) Oh, shit... ((moan))

Koga: ((pounces Mass of Writhing Bodies TM)) ((gets pounced)) ((moan))

Sesshoumaru: Not again...

Sephiroth: ((busy with Riku,Mizu&Ansem)) ((moan))

Sessoumaru: ((tries to escape))

Inuyasha: ((pounces Sesshoumaru))

Sesshoumaru: Crap... ((moan))

Lloyd: ((randomly pops in)) ?

Albert: ((same as Lloyd)) Oh, no...

Lea: ((pounces Lloyd))

Lloyd: Lea, what--? ((moan))

Dart: ((pounces Albert))

Albert: Hey, stop--((moan))

Kaistern, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Kharl, Garfacy, Gil, Nadil, Shydeman, & Shyrendora: ((come in)) The hell?

((flash of light)) The fuck?

Kaistern, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Kharl, Garfacy, Gil, Nadil, Shydeman, & Shyrendora: ((get pounced by Rath,Rune,Thatz,Shogai&Shi)) ((moan))

Caine & Kane: Uh...

((flash of light))

Caine & Kane: ((resign themselves to the situation)) Pouncing in 3, 2, 1...

Seda & Gaspard: ((pounce Caine & Kane, respectively)) ((pounce Mass of Writhing BodiesTM)) ((moan))

Caine & Kane: Excess pouncage, but oh well. ((moan)) ((pounce back))

Ren, Robin, Kismet, Ty, Dirk, Runil, & Lark: ((watch)) O.O ((get ignored)) ((collective sigh of relief))

((flash of light))

Ty & Robin: Oh, hell...

Ren, Kismet, Dirk, Runil, & Lark: Oh, boy...

Ren, Robin, Kismet, Ty, Dirk, Runil, & Lark: ((get punced by someone)) ... ((moan))

Bobbi: Whoah... ((moan)) It's ((moan)) crowded up here... ((moan))

Legato: This way nobody's ((moan)) left out. ((moan))

Cloud: ((moan)) When'd you learn to ((moan)) do _that_, Sora? ((moan))

Sora: Just now. ((moan)) Did you like it? ((moan))

Cloud: Yes, ((moan)) I liked it ((moan)) a lot. ((moan))

Sora: Then let's do it again...

Cloud: ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) Okay, ((moan)) who did ((moan)) _that_?

Sephiroth: That was me... ((moan))

Mizu: ((moan)) Oh, Riku, don't ((moan)) stop! ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) I won't, _koishii_. ((moan))

Ansem: ((moan)) If you like it that much ((moan)) we'll never stop. ((moan)) Will we, Hikari? ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) No, yami. ((moan)) I'll never stop. ((moan)) I'll do anything ((moan)) to keep this going ((moan)) forever. ((moan))

Ansem: Anything? ((moan))

Riku: Anything... ((moan)) Absolutely anything... ((moan))

Ansem: ((redoubles efforts))

Riku: ((moans loudly)) Yami! ((moan)) ((returns it))

Ansem: ((moan)) My Hikari... ((moan))

Mizu: ((moan)) Oh... ((gasp)) ((moan))

Sephiroth: Having fun? ((moan))

Mizu: Yes... ((moan)) Please, ((moan)) don't stop. ((moan))

Riku&Sephiroth: ((trade partners))

Mizu: Oh! ((moan)) _Koishii_... ((moan))

Riku: ((moan)) Ashke... ((moan))

Mizu: ((gasp)) Riku... don't ((moan)) don't stop. ((moan))

Riku: Don't ((moan)) worry about that. ((moan)) I have no intention ((moan)) to ever stop. ((moan))

Mizu: Oh, ((moan)) good. ((gives unexpected blow job))

Riku: Whoah! ((falls over)) ((moan)) ((continues doing whatever to Mizu))

Mizu: ((moan))

Bobbi: Okay, ((moan)) I think we've ((moan)) officially gone ((moan)) overboard... ((moan))

Legato: No such thing... ((continues))

Bobbi: ((moan))

Cameras: ((run out of film))

DIRECTOR COMENTARY

Dart: There's no way we can follow up on that last blooper.

Bobbi: Except to write it out in so much detail that lemons look like something Disney would cook up. Unfortunatly I don't know enough about such activities to pull that off.

Dart: ((shrug)) Oh well. At least we had fun. ((gives Link a hickey)) Didn't we?

Link: ((moan)) Yup. ((pounces))

Bobbi: ((turns off camera))

* * *

A/N: There's more bloopers than there is chapter! For that matter, there's more bloopers than there is story... OMG, we got so hentai... And I participated... Ewww... ((cowers in a corner somewhere)) 

Teek: ((a girl again and no longer unbearably Hentai)) ((staying at least 20 feet away from Trunks)) We could give a pretty good shot at a Purple High type of fic... ((shudders))

Trunks: ((staying at least 1,654 feet away from Tree)) Let's not and say we did? ((sees Dart, Link, & Elazul)) HOW CAN YOU THREE POSSIBLY STAND SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER AFTER THAT!

Me: I don't wanna know... I don't even wanna know what we were _on_ in those bloopers... And if anyone says "each other," I will skin you alive!

Mizu: ((still perfectly capable of snuggling Riku, and doing so)) Your head freaks me out sometimes, Twerp.

Me: Try being in it constantly. You haven't even _begun_ to be wierded out yet, Mizu.

Riku: It never ceases to amaze me how out of character we can get up there.

Me, Mizu, Teek, & Trunks: Join the club.


	11. Friend to Friend and Heart to Heart

A/N: Okay, last chapter (before the hot-n-wild-random-yaoi-blooper-ness) Mizu asked Sora to swear a blood-bond with her. And now we get to see Sora's reaction to this admittedly odd request. Enjoy the sappy-ness!

* * *

"You wanna WHAT!" Sora yelped.

"Sora, please," Mizu asked. "It would mean a lot to me." She turned up her wrist and held it so the light showed a dozen tiny scars, pale against her tan skin. "I've already sworn the bond with a lot of people. People that have always been very close and important to me. This one here," she pointed at the second scar, "I swore with Cloud. It's just swearing your friendship to one another, that's all. Please, Sora."

"Just swearing your friendship, huh?" Sora asked. Mizu nodded. "Okay," Sora agreed with a grin. "What do I have to do?"

Mizu sighed, pulled out one of her knives, and said, "Just do what I do," before nicking her wrist with the knife, drawing blood. Then she handed the knife to Sora. It was a mark of how much he trusted her that he did the same. With a small drop of blood appeared on Sora's wrist, they clasped their hands around each other's arms, making sure the cuts covered each other.

Somehow, Sora knew what to do after that.

"Blood to blood, friend to friend, and heart to heart," Mizu and Sora said in perfect unison, "we swear a bond, as friends and sibs, now part of each other till the end of time."

"And after," Sora promised. Mizu's eyes filled with tears, and she smiled at him.

"And after," she agreed. Then she pulled a white cloth out of a pocket and ripped it in half, tying one half of it around the cut on Sora's wrist. Before she could tie the other half around her own, Sora took it from her and tied it for her.

"What're friends for, right?" he asked with that child-like grin he always wore. Mizu hugged him briefly, then backed up a pace.

"Speaking of friends," she said in a slightly choked-up voice, "we should probably go looking for ours. Let's meet every day or so in Traverse Town, okay?"

"Right," Sora agreed. "By the fountain in the Third District."

"That's as good a place as any," Mizu said, turning to walk back to Cloud. "See you there, _ototosan_."

Sora grinned and waved at her, not even noticing that she had called him "little brother" until he had taken off with Donald and Goofy in the gummi ship.

"What was that all about, Sora?" Donald asked. Sora looked at the strip of cloth bound around his wrist and smiled.

"I have a sister now," was all he said.

* * *

A/N: The Freekin' End. SUCK! And that was such a short chapter, too... Next fic: Whisper (or not, it kind of depends on what title and/or song I decide to put in it nn). 


End file.
